But I Want You!
by Shimmering Skittles
Summary: Marriage Law fic with a twist. Draco's fine with letting Ginny live her own life, but Ginny discovers that maybe she wants to be a wife after all and must now convince Draco they really should take a stab at this couple thing since they're stuck with each other anyways.
1. The Realization

(A/N: So the whole Marriage Law plot is not new, however, I decided to write this story because I have never read one where it is Ginny who is the one that wants to force the relationship to work and I think it could be an interesting twist. Also, it was a plotbunny I got one night that refused to go away so the next day I began writing. Unfortunately there's not much Draco in this first chapter but that will change! Hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just find it enjoyable to write about J.K Rowling's Harry Potter universe.

_CHAPTER 1_

_The Realization That Having No Contact With A Husband You Hate May Not Be So Brilliant After All_

Ginny had been staring blankly at the fireplace for a solid hour now, not that she knew it. All she knew was her mind seemed to have gone numb at some point. She couldn't help it. Every thought she had went back to wondering how in the world she had managed to get to this point. Emotionally, physically, either question would do. Then once her mind realized it had no answer to either, it would try and toss the thoughts away and the cycle would repeat. Eventually Ginny forced herself to get up and leave the sitting room. There had to be a study somewhere in this house.

Opening each door as she went down the halls, she finally found it. On a large desk were sheaves of parchment and a quill pen and ink pot. Sitting down at the desk, Ginny's knuckles began to whiten as she clenched her fists. Was she really going to do this? She hadn't written her thoughts down since she was an eleven year old girl. But that had been an evil diary, this was just parchment. And she had to do something if she ever planned to drag herself out of her shock. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the pen and began scribbling away.

_Dear sheet of parchment which will soon be burned never to be read by anyone ever, _

_I've never thought myself to be a self-righteous person, but well, maybe I should explain a bit. See, it all started with the Marriage Laws. There was a movement to increase the wizarding population, and well it got pretty popular. See the problem is, well most wizards and witches live pretty long, accidents and violent deaths aside, so no one really noticed anything wrong with the number of magical folk before. _

_But then this muggle-born witch did this study, claiming that the official replacement birthrate needed to be 2.1 children per woman. The average birthrate for British witches and wizards was apparently only 1.1. Not really a comfortable number for a lot of people once the report came out. The muggle world was celebrating their seventh billionth birth and suddenly every person you bumped into in Diagon Alley was having nightmares about every nook and cranny being taken over by muggles. _

_Even mum bought into it a bit, though really I'm rather sure it was just a nifty excuse for her to bother my brothers about grandchildren more. She only has 3 so far, two from Bill and one from Percy. Who would have ever guessed Percy would be able to fool a girl into marrying him? Thought he'd be the permanent bachelor, squirreled away with useless reports and snapping at innocent passer-bys that he was in fact crucial to the Ministry, thank you very much. Well anyways, yeah, so the wizarding world was going nuts, pulling their hair over some silly report that predicted wizarding population would eventually shrink and we'd be squeezed out by the muggles who are apparently popping kids out like rabbits. Well at least in Africa or something. Anyways, enough about babies. More importantly, the Ministry hooked onto the idea and commissioned a committee to investigate the reasons. Then their report came out, citing lack of marriages as the largest correlating factor to the low birthrate._

_Which would have been fine but the Ministry looked at the population demographics, found out the median age for a witch to marry was 40 – some of us do live to 160 years old, it's not like there has to be a big rush about it- and well, the Ministry went barmy. And so the Marriage Laws were passed, requiring witches between the ages of 20 and 35 to get married, and well, well it was a mess. I don't work at the Ministry and I doubt even the Prime Minister could explain what happened so let's just leave it at contracts were running around wildly, deals were being made, people were lying about being married, and in general there was chaos. _

_I was one of the liars. I wasn't really too keen on marriage just yet. I guess I just wanted some more time to figure myself out first before I attached it to another person for the rest of my life. Anyways, the Ministry started prosecuting the quote "sabotagers" and having lied about being married, well I fell into that group. And do you know what they did? They assigned me a husband! As if marriage was nothing more than a potions project you get assigned a partner for! _

_What type of government could ever get away with passing laws like this you ask? Well, as it so happens, ours can. Like I mentioned earlier, wizards tend to live a long time. We aren't really ones for reform and change. And so our government is still pretty autocratic and well, who could oppose them? They have the dementors, aurors, unspeakables, and a dozen other types under their direct control. So I was stuck. _

_And because what sane person wouldn't, I spent the next five months screaming about it to anyone who would listen and emphatically declaring I'd never let my husband within ten feet of me. For as ridiculous as marriage laws were, they at least stopped at that. The law didn't include anything about being required to have kids; probably the Ministry's concession to the witches who protested that a woman shouldn't be punished over something that was biological and she had no control over. And now I'm a wife and it really has turned me barmy. Why? Because I was supposed to be the outraged one! I was supposed to have exclusive rights to scream at him and insult him, and maybe even kick him when he tried to make me act like a proper wife. _

_Here's the kicker though. He hasn't even tried to make me do anything. ANYTHING. We didn't speak or see each other before the wedding; why in the world would I want to? Then at the actual wedding it was all this formal ceremony stuff and I could pretend to ignore him. Afterwards I immediately went to my friends and family at the reception and dreaded the moment when I was sure he'd come for me and demand we make an appearance as husband and wife. Except he didn't and once everyone had left I went into the house and he was waiting for me with a key. I had stared untrustingly at him and sneered before saying "I hope you're not under the delusion we're going on a honeymoon. If that's a key to some horrible resort you can go there yourself and never come back." _

_He had just tossed it at me and pointed to the fire. "No, it's a key to your house. It's a place in France. This way we never have to see each other or interact. I know contraceptives were made illegal here but you should be able to get a hold of them in France. Do whatever you want; just don't get pregnant. An illegitimate child would be a legal nightmare. You get a monthly allowance and the Gringott's key to the account will be with your stuff over there. Just say dix-sept Elvoitare Avenue into the floo." I had gaped at him and he rolled his eyes before turning away and walking away. So now I flooed here and I'm writing all this down and I still don't have the foggiest as what to do! _

_You are such a stupid, stupid parchment. I hate you._

With that, Ginny flung the quill down and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. How was she supposed to complain about this? She had full freedom to do whatever she wanted and live a perfectly independent, free life in France with money and a house and anything she could ever need. But she didn't want to be content and happy. It was wrong. She was Ginevra Malfoy now and this was not how it was supposed to go! Draco was supposed to be a horrible prick that would demand she act like his wife and she would be able to retaliate and make his life awful and think of herself as a tragic victim. That was what she had envisioned for five months and now this had happened instead. It felt like the rug had been ripped out from beneath her feet. Disgusted with herself, Ginny stomped off to go find the bedroom and force herself to go to sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow her mind could catch up to things and she could be properly happy about this turn of events like any sane person would be.

The next morning Ginny awoke to find she was still tragically unable to jump around in joy like she wanted to be able to. But Heaven help her, she was not going to waste the day sitting on a couch or writing useless things on a stupid parchment. Flinging on clothes some house elf she had yet to see put in her closet, Ginny wished she had better fashion taste. Becoming Mrs. Malfoy had not changed her wardrobe as she thought it might. Apparently Draco really didn't care what she did or what she wore. Well fine then. He shouldn't care, because if he had tried to change anything she would have screamed bloody murder at him over it. Calmed by that thought, Ginny went downstairs to find the mysterious house elf working in the kitchen cutting up cheese.

"Bread and jam are on the table Mrs. Cheese coming out soon. Do you drink juice or coffee or tea?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and yanked the cheese away from the startled elf. "I can get it myself thank you. Did Draco send you here thinking I shouldn't be allowed to cook? Because if so you can just tell him to go to.." "Oh no Mrs! Me sorry, it all my fault. You wanted to make breakfast? I sorry! I not know! I go beat meself, yes, yes I will." Ginny felt disappointment wash over her. "Oh, no sorry. Don't beat yourself. I just, um, I'll take juice. Thanks." The elf's eyes were wide and scared and Ginny couldn't really blame the thing. She had to get out of this house! She was driving herself mad.

Sitting down, Ginny ate breakfast in silence. No one to disturb her. Just like before she was married and lived on her own. Yup, it was exactly what she wanted. Of course it was. After breakfast Ginny wasted no time in getting her coat and going outside. She'd meet her neighbors. Or she'd walk into the nearest town. That was what was wrong. She just didn't know anyone yet. Her closest neighbors were a half mile away and seemed to live in an elegant little country home. How quaint. Smiling, Ginny walked up to the door and knocked. A man with graying hair and dark red robes answered the door, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. "Qui êtes-vous?"

Ginny blinked in surprise. French, of course he was speaking French. She was in France after all. "Uh, Ginny. Je suis…" Oh dear, how did you say new neighbor in French? "Um, je suis anglais. Parlez-vous Anglais?"

The man nodded slowly. "Oui, en peu. Eh, why are you…eh, here?"

Ginny decide she better stick to simple sentences. "I live over there. I just got here yesterday." The man's eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded, opening the door a bit more. Motioning with his hand, Ginny took it as an invitation to enter. He smiled and nodded at her before turning around trotting away. Ginny stood there dumbfounded for a moment before cautiously beginning to follow. Was she supposed to follow? She supposed so because as she stepped into the kitchen, the man was jabbering away in French to a woman who looked to be about his age and gesturing to her with a big smile. Well, at least he seemed happy. Then the talking stopped and he was just staring at her with a large smile that Ginny found just slightly discomforting. Then the woman was moving towards her and Ginny brushed the side of her robe pocket to check her wand was right there just in case.

"Welcome to France! I am Madame Rochau et zat is my 'usband. So you are ze one to buy ze house." Obviously she was the better one when it came to speaking English.

"Uh, yes. Merci. I just thought I'd pop around and introduce myself."

"Of courz, come sit. I make tea." Ginny was slightly startled when Monsiuer Rochau pulled out her chair for her, but she sat in it all the same. They seemed like a very sweet couple. "Have you met Roger? 'E lives over zat way. He very good with ze English. All ze young ones are now." Ginny shook her head no but tucked the information away for later. Young ones? Did that mean he was around her age?

Suddenly Ginny found herself with a cup of tea in her hands that had floated its way over. Madame Rochau sat down across from her with her own cup and smiled. "Oh yes, all ze girls like Roger. You shall see! Very beautiful." Ginny found herself blushing but Madame Rochau only laughed. "Oh we have many beautiful boys here. You are ver-he lucky. We'll have you married soon enough!" Ginny took a long gulp of tea to avoid responding. She had taken off her wedding ring dramatically during the reception and high-handedly told Luna she was not going to wear anything showing her connected to Malfoy if she could help it. The ring was still in the purse she had flung on a coffee table last night.

But so what? Draco had said she could do what she wanted. In fact, he had practically told her to get a lover. Just use contraception. "I'd love to meet him. What about the rest of the neighbors? Any I should avoid?" Madame Rochau looked at her with new admiration and laughed. "Oh you are funny." Ginny smiled back and soon she was being told all about the neighborhood, that is every witch and wizard that lived within a ten mile radius of the town. Ginny thought she might like it here after all.

Then in what seemed no time at all Madame and Monsieur Rochau were escorting her to the nearest neighbor, a charming family of five. Even before they reached the door, Ginny saw there was an elderly couple sitting outside playing chess. As the Rochaus and Ginny came over, the couple looked up, smiled, and introduced themselves in French so Ginny did as well, quite proud of herself. Unfortunately she didn't know much beyond "Je m'appelle Ginny" and so when the man began speaking rapid French at her, she froze and looked over to Madame Rochau for help. Madame Rochau laughed and began explaining all about Ginny in French to them. Ginny knew so because she caught the word 'Anglais'. Then both smiled at her and the man spoke a bit of broken English trying to greet her, while his wife went off to get the rest of the family.

The couple that came out couldn't have been more than ten years older than Ginny and the woman was carrying a little baby in a sling. Ginny smiled and instinctively focused on saying "hi there" to the little head peeking out of the blankets. Then she was shaking hands and was delighted to find the young man in particular was very good at English and quite eager to speak to her. So she told him all about being a retired Quidditch Player and having to retire at only 22 when her shoulder had been pulled too many times to allow her to make the all-star passes needed in professional Quidditch. She explained that the year since then, she had been helping her brothers Fred and Ron with a joke shop, and he in turn told her all about his job with the French Ministry, specifically dealing with experimental potions. She was given a tour of the house, sat down in the kitchen to eat some little cakes, and then taken into the yard by the whole family to watch the little baby crawl around outside.

Then Madame Rochau was shooing her off with directions to Roger, handing her a note written in French that she couldn't read but was meant for Roger anyhow. It was late afternoon by now, and Ginny was perfectly happy with absolutely everything. Everyone was so nice! And soon she'd become more fluent in French and find a job and her life would be perfect. It took her about forty minutes to walk to Roger's and in that time Ginny really tried to imagine her life here. She could see it. Chats and visits with the neighbors, maybe starting with some low-language volunteer work until her French improved, then maybe get a job at a shop. She could learn to cook French food!

She might even give bonding with her sister-in-law Fleur a stab. Was she close to Bill and Fleur? She knew they lived somewhere northwest of Paris, many, many miles away from the crowded city of course. Fleur wanted the kids to grow up in the countryside; one of the few things Ginny could agree with her about. Kids needed fresh air and room to run. When she had children they were definitely….oh right. She wasn't going to have children. Maybe she could volunteer with something to do with kids? Plenty of time to think about that later. Where was she? Ah, yes her perfect life. And she could still floo to England and see her family of course. Sure it cost a galleon for each crossing, but all in all not bad at all. It had been a recent initiative to link the French and British floo systems, each government taxing for each international floo.

Coming to Roger's house, Ginny paused outside the door and patted her hair. Right, he probably wasn't that gorgeous anyways. She was going to trust a who-knows-how-old lady to rate a man's handsomeness? He probably had a wart or something. Nothing to be nervous about. Ginny knocked on the door and had to stop from taking a step back when it opened. Oh. He was handsome. Like, model-worthy; tall, lean, chiseled face, bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair. What was he doing living out here? He should be in the newspapers or something. "Um, Salut. Je m'appelle Ginny. Je suis votre nouveau voison." She had asked how to say new neighbor earlier and was so glad she had. He wasn't laughing at her or anything. She must have said it right.

"Ah, je m'appelle Roger. Enchante." Ginny successfully fought down her giggle as he took her hand and kissed it but she was rather positive she must be blushing something mad.

"Um, Madame Rochau said you speak English well?" He let go of her hand and straightened up, his eyes gleaming at her.

"Ah, you are English! Please come in, I was just starting to cook dinner. Would you like to join me?" Ginny nodded and felt like melting into a puddle. He was smiling at her and his smile was just, well it was perfect really. "Your French is very good! Where did you learn the accent?"

Ginny smiled and patted down her robes. Why hadn't she paid more attention to her clothes this morning? "My sister-in-law is French. I suppose I may have picked up her accent a bit."

"Well I am very impressed! So beautiful and smart." Ginny wasn't sure she had ever felt like this before. Maybe when she was a little girl and found herself next to Harry, but that was just a maybe. She didn't even know what love was back then. Well, not really. Now though, oh she knew. Walking into the house she saw the most beautiful owl perched on the window sill. Behind her was a brick wall kitchen, a pot of soup simmering away as it stirred itself.

She felt like she had entered the perfect house. Inhaling the delicious aroma, she went over and tentatively stretched out her hand. "Hi there." The owl cocked his head and studied her for a bit before leaning its head down so as to be petted. Ginny smiled and slowly stroked the bird.

"His name is Henri." Ginny's breath hitched as she realized Roger was standing immediately behind her.

"Uh, oh. He's gorgeous." Oh Merlin, what was she doing? Say something intelligent! Something witty or seductive, or well anything but 'uh'.

"Are you hungry?" "Oui, j'ai faim." Ginny turned and smiled as she said it. That was one phrase she knew she had right. Her niece, Victoire, was four and loved to announce 'je n'ai pas faim!' whenever Ginny's mother tried to feed her vegetables. Roger smiled back and went to take out some bread and serve the soup. As the soup poured itself into bowls, Ginny took out her wand and levitated them over to the table. Soon the two were eating and Ginny remembered she had a letter for him.

Taking it with interest, he read it and then looked up amusedly. "I think Madame Rochau believes we would make a good couple. You are not seeing someone are you? She sometimes, eh how do you say, gets ahead of 'erself."

Ginny's heart was beating quickly. What was she supposed to say? Technically she was married but well, it wasn't a real relationship. And seeing someone meant dating right? She certainly wasn't dating anyone. "Um, no I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled and Ginny found herself looking into his eyes. So beautiful. And he seemed friendly, polite, a good cook.

"After dinner, would you like a tour of ze house?" Ginny nodded and throughout dinner she found out he had an older sister in Paris, liked to paint, and was currently in training to be a healer at what seemed to be the French version of St. Mungos.

Levitating the dishes into the sink, he stood up and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Ginny popped up out of her seat and took his arm with no reservations. He was perfectly polite and charming during the entire tour of the house and it was only when they ended up in the backyard when he stopped. Releasing her arm he turned around to face her. "Ginny, I know that we just met, but em, would you like to go to town with me tomorrow?" Ginny bobbed her head up and down with a large smile and he smiled back. Then there was a long moment where they both looked into each other's eyes and then he was leaning in for a kiss. It just seemed so natural to do. Everything seemed perfect. Ginny's heart was galloping as their lips touched and then his hand came around to hold her waist lightly and Ginny gasped.

It should have been perfect. And it would have been, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling it was wrong. Pulling away, Ginny plastered on a smile and said "This has been amazing, but I'm afraid I must go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Roger nodded. "Oui, I'll pick you up at 10." Turning to go, Ginny took a deep breath and walked away, back to her own house. Her heart was still hammering. Ignoring her elf's question of if Mrs. would like dinner, Ginny walked directly to her bedroom and laid down.

What was she doing? Under any other circumstances she would be over the moon, writing to Hermione or Luna or someone about the new amazing man she had met. But instead her stomach turned with unease. Was this right? She had no love for Draco; quite the opposite. He bullied others, was arrogant, cruel, and looked down on her in disdain. But what about Roger? Was it fair to lead him on like this? There was no hope of a marriage or kids for them. At best, he would be her lover. She cringed slightly as she thought that word. He deserved better than that.

Turning to her side, Ginny punched one of the extra pillows lying on her bed. This wasn't going to work. And not just with Roger. Any man willing to have a relationship with a married woman was not the type of guy she could see herself loving anyhow. So what? She was just supposed to remain celibate her entire life? Ginny let out a strangled scream and reached over to pick up a pillow that she then proceeded to press over her face. No. She was going to be loved and she was not going to trick any poor man into a life of being no more than a lover to be so. Tossing the pillow back onto the bed, Ginny sat up and swung herself off of her bed. If Draco didn't care to force her to act like his wife, well then she was just going to have to force him to act like her husband.


	2. What's Yours is Mine

_CHAPTER 2_

_What's Yours is Mine and Therefore I Have a Right to Be Here!_

Ginny paced along the hallway. She didn't normally think of herself as much of a pacer but just sitting still was driving her mad. It had been three hours now since she had decided she wanted an actual husband; not just a far-off bloke whose presence made it impossible for her to marry anyone else. And in those three hours she had, well she had paced, talked to herself out loud, and generally questioned her sanity. Not exactly productive. The problem was for anything to really be done she had to talk to Draco. Not exactly something she wanted to do. She wasn't so sure she had ever heard him have a sustained conversation with anyone before. All she could recall was him spitting out insults and sneering. Talking with him would be torture. He'd likely tear her to metaphorical shreds if she didn't arrive fully prepared and ready to aggressively defend her point. The only problem was she wasn't so sure what that point was.

She didn't want to lose any of what she had now. The neighbors really were great and she had always wanted to try living abroad. It was a challenge! New language, new customs, and of course relative safety with which to try things out. But she also wanted love in her life and under these circumstances the only candidate was Draco. She frowned at that but continued to pace. Okay, one step at a time. First step, floo to England. No big deal. Just one little floo trip.

After quickly checking her appearance in the mirror, she made sure she had her wand and a galleon for the trip. Then she quickly walked to the fireplace before she could change her mind. Any observer would have thought she was late to an appointment or something. Shouting out the name of Malfoy Manor, Ginny leapt into the floo. Fireplaces spun around her until a white wall appeared. Everything jerked to a stop and Ginny pressed her galleon carefully into the middle of the wall. She watched as the wall slowly sucked in the money, and then suddenly everything was spinning again. Fireplace after fireplace whizzed by quicker than she could comprehend and then she was stepping out of the Manor's fireplace. Taking a moment to breathe, she wiped off the traces of soot and mentally braced herself.

But what she was faced with was darkness and silence. The sitting room was only visible due to the window letting in feeble rays of moonlight and Ginny blinked, willing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. It was a little bit spooky to be down here at night like this. Shivering slightly, Ginny pulled out her wand and cast a lumos spell. Then she carefully made her way out of the room and towards the main hall. Draco must have already gone to bed. Or he wasn't home.

She felt a bit like an invader or burglar and had to remind herself that legally this was her home too. She had every right to be here. Walking up the stairs, Ginny came to a halt upon realizing she had no idea what doors led to what. She had never been up here before. She had barely been downstairs. The only reason she knew where anything in this house was, was because she had waited in the sitting room before going outside to walk down the aisle. Had that really only been a few days ago? Oh well. It wasn't as if anyone could get mad at her for opening doors in her own house. She wasn't a thief, she didn't have to sneak around.

Repeating that thought as a mantra in her head, Ginny began quietly yanking doors open and peering inside. Guest bedroom. Bathroom. Room with a piano and bookcases and couches. Room filled with storage. Did they not have an attic for that? Opening the next door, Ginny froze as her ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing.

Poking her wand in first, Ginny quietly followed the little light all the way over to the far end of the room. There was a full bed, and on the right side the covers were suspiciously raised in the shape of a bump. Oh so carefully, Ginny moved her wand towards the pillows. There peeking out was a pale face framed by blond locks of hair splayed onto the pillow. His mouth was slightly opened as he breathed rhythmically. Ginny went to back away when she paused and truly considered what she was doing here.

She was here to make this man act like her husband. And she was what? Worried about spying on him as he slept? Ridiculous. She had every right to look at him. Ginny ignored the lurch in her stomach that pointed to that thought not being totally true and then pushed away the annoying thought about how she wouldn't want him staring at her if the roles were reversed. She'd just spend this time to gather her thoughts. Yes, exactly. And what better way to gather her thoughts about a person than by doing it with them physically right in front of you? Satisfied, Ginny summoned the chair in the corner to the side of the bed and sat.

Now, to really think. What to think about? Where to start? Well, physical attraction would be important right? It was only logical that she should scrutinize him. Not creepy at all. Still careful not to wake him, Ginny put her wand as close to his face as she dared. Pale skin. A nose that was slightly pointed and bent a bit upwards. Really pale eyelashes that were almost white. Rather normal looking mouth. Thin but strong jaw line. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head to try and shake out all of her knowledge about his views and his personality. Reopening her eyes , she focused only on his features. Handsome? Yeah, he was. Not in your face gorgeous like Roger, but not bad.

Ginny had a quick thought to try and shove the covers off, but then chided herself. That really would be intrusive. She was just going to have to try and remember what his body looked like. She knew he was a good few inches taller than her and rather slim. But outside of that, well, all she had ever seen him in were robes. Not exactly the best garment to show off any details about body shape. Okay, so his face was handsome. Physical attraction was there. Good. Ginny found herself imagining him kissing her and gulped. Yep, her body was all on board with this physical idea. Then Draco let out a snore and Ginny almost fell out of the chair in fright.

Okay, moving on. The next issue was personality. Ginny just stared off at the wall for a while. What was she supposed to do about that? No more insults? Would simply demanding they didn't insult each other anymore work? Ginny kept staring as the question hung in her mind, and it was a good few minutes later that she realized her only focus at this point was watching Draco's nostrils expand and contract with each breath. Okay, maybe it was time to stop this.

Getting up from her chair, Ginny stuck her wand in her mouth so her lumos would still be visible, and used both hands to physically lift the chair and put it back in the corner. Levitating it would have of course been easier but Ginny thought some physical labor would do her good. She needed a change from mental work. Yawning, Ginny found as she walked out of the room and down the hall that she was too worn out to floo again tonight. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. Running her tongue over her teeth, she grimaced. She needed to brush her teeth. They were all icky and fuzzy. Pausing for a second, Ginny felt herself come to a spur-of-the-moment decision.

She walked directly to the guest bathroom and tried to accio a toothbrush. Nothing. Well darn. Turning around, Ginny raced back down the hall and halted to a stop outside Draco's bedroom door. Ever so carefully, Ginny opened the door inch by inch and then slipped inside. There was no real justifying this except that she wanted clean teeth and really didn't care much about germs. Tiptoeing to the en-suite bathroom, Ginny proceeded to open that door inch by inch as well before slipping inside.

Ah, she had made it. Happily, Ginny gently pushed the door closed and turned on the gas lights. The bathroom lit up and Ginny took a moment to smile at how much was in here. Hair gel, shaving kit, soap, lotion, shampoo, nail trimming stuff, a bottle of calming draught. And most importantly, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Ginny picked it up, scorgified it, and then ran it under the water. Squeezing the paste on, Ginny plunged it in her mouth and looked up to watch herself brush in the mirror.

"Don't forget those back molars!" The toothbrush clanged into the sink as Ginny stared wide-eyed at her talking reflection. Ginny immediately whispered back "sh! Not so loud", but the reflection was still looking askance at her. From the other side of the door Ginny faintly heard sheets rustling and prayed that was just Draco rolling in his sleep. Turning off the tap, Ginny stood stock still. Then the doorknob moved. Shoot!

"Petrificus Totalis!" Ginny shrieked as she ducked the red light that came streaming from the now open doorway. "Expelliarmus!" That one did hit and Ginny's wand flew into the air as she herself was thrown through the air, landing haphazardly in the bathtub.

"Weasley? Is that you? What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ginny only waved her arm as she was too busy gasping for breath to do any speaking. "What? Did you already destroy the plumbing in all of France by washing that horrid, bright orange, scraggly matt on your head that you mistake for hair?" Scraggly matt? He must be joking; her hair was one of her best features!

"Stuff it you ferret-faced, uh, ow." Ginny scowled as her brilliant retort was cut short due to slipping as she tried to get up. Figures. All the money in the world but not even the drop of common sense needed to buy a bath mat. Lifting her head up, Ginny stayed sitting and glared at Draco who was smirking at her. "If you're done attacking me you can leave now." She was not falling in front of him again.

"What? And miss the tripping weasel? I don't think so." Ginny narrowed her eyes. The truth was she could stand up by gripping the edge of the tub as she did so, but that would look embarrassing too.

"Or you could, you know, take just a ten second break from being a prick and help me." Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously. What are you doing here? You've already soiled my bathroom with your filthy presence. Do I need to get the whole house sterilized or have you managed to contain yourself to only a few rooms?"

Ginny plastered on a fake smile. "Nope, I've destroyed everything. Clothes, food, furniture, I even used your tooth brush. Guess you'll just have to burn the whole place down."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and his arms dropped as he noticed the toothbrush in the sink. Foam from the toothpaste was still on the bristles. Spinning around, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "What the hell Weasely? My toothbrush? You used my toothbrush!" Ginny rolled her eyes and gripped the edge of the tub as she successfully clambered up. At this point it was just not worth it to worry about looking awkward. Sitting in a bathtub while someone hovers over you screaming about a toothbrush was just too much.

"Oh please, like it matters. I'm not sick. You aren't going to catch dragonpox or something from it."

Draco reared back horrified. "You actually think I would ever use this again after you used it? You may have grown up sharing everything, but this is just, barbaric." Draco was looking at her as if she had just crawled out of a mud hole and Ginny felt her temper set in. It wasn't as if she thought it normal to share toothbrushes or anything. She did know it would disgust some people. But really! It wasn't the end of the world and it defiantly was no critique on her that she could handle sharing a few germs.

"Don't be such a priss! Man up and deal with it! Gah, what are you? A little-bitty girl baby?"

Draco snorted. "Really? That's what you're going with? That's got to be the stupidest insult I've ever heard." Ginny maintained her glare. It might not sound like the best insult but it was what her brothers used to call her when she would cry or not want to do something. It had defiantly seemed like the worst insult back then.

"So sorry, I guess I'm not feeling up to a sparring match. Maybe it has something to do with my tailbone throbbing in pain! Or it could be you're just not worth my time. Either way, if you could shove off now, well that'd be just brilliant."

Draco moved so he was standing right in the middle of the doorway, blocking her escape. "Not until you tell me why I shouldn't go report you right now for breaking-in." Ginny looked at Draco and then looked at the sink. Perfect. If he wasn't going to let her out, she might as well finish what she came in here for.

"Because it's my house too idiot. Or are you really so thick you've forgotten already? What's yours is mine." And with that, Ginny flashed him a quick smile before picking up the toothbrush and plunging it into her mouth.

Ginny had expected him to be disgusted or maybe even yell. What she didn't expect was for him to take two steps towards her and physically rip the toothbrush out of her mouth. Shocked, Ginny could only stare at him as he firmly held the toothbrush in between them. "Don't give me that bullshit! This is a marriage only in name and I gave you an entire fucking house! I even let you have the house elf to make sure you'd get situated."

Ginny gave him a hard stare and reached for the toothbrush which he retained a firm grip on. "I never agreed to that. This is a full, legal marriage Draco Malfoy. And if I need to brush my teeth, I have the bloody right to do it with your toothbrush. Now hand it over!"

Draco yanked back on the toothbrush hard, forcing Ginny to relinquish her grip. Then he raised his arm and dangled the toothbrush over his head where she couldn't reach. "I don't know what the hell kind of marriage your parents had but trust me, what we have is not a real marriage. It's just a stupid legal document and some bits of old silver. If you really can't stand to stay in the house I gave you though, I understand." Ginny forget about the toothbrush to look at him in guarded confusion. He just smirked and continued. "I should have known it'd be too lavish for you. How about I dig you a hovel somewhere and you can move there? It'd feel just like home."

Screaming in frustrated rage, Ginny reached out her arms and shoved him. "You are such an arse! You spoiled little arrogant toe rag. I can't believe I even thought for a second this could work!" Draco's arm was dangling at his side again but instead of retaliating for the shove, he was just staring at her in confused silence.

Ginny's anger was not to be tempered though. "What! Can't think of anything to say? Has your brain finally caught on to the fact it might as well just give up thinking because no matter what it does, you'll still just be a huge, bloody idiot?" Draco still didn't even do so much as glare, a fact which irritated Ginny more than she thought possible. "Oh please, don't stop now. You're ruining all the fun! It really doesn't matter what you say. Trust me, I care more about what the teapot thinks of me than I do about what you think." Draco still just continued to stare. Feeling full of reckless energy, Ginny tried to funnel all her anger, and loudly shouted "What!"

"What do you mean you thought this could work?"

Bewildered by his response, Ginny felt her anger spin away into anxiety and a desperate wish to backtrack. "What are you talking about? I never said that."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes you did. Just now. What-did-you-mean-you-thought-this-could-work?"

Ginny happily latched onto the comfortable emotion of anger. "Don't tell me what I said. I'd think I would know if I said something like that. No, what I said is I always knew this could never work." That was believable right? Truth be told, Ginny couldn't actually remember what she said. It had been a heat of the moment thing whatever it was.

Draco clenched his fists. "Don't fucking lie Weasley! But fine, whatever! Either way, you got it right the second time around. It would never work." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief she hoped wasn't too obvious. Draco tossed the toothbrush into the bin and walked back into the bedroom. Ginny grabbed her wand off of the bathroom floor and followed, noting that he must have turned on the bedroom light earlier. Ignoring her, Draco yanked back the covers and went to crawl back into bed. Before he did though, he turned around to give Ginny one last look. "Just go back to France Weasley. I wasn't even supposed to have to see you in Diagon Alley much less my bathroom. I know it's a new concept but you have the money now to buy your own fucking toothbrush."

Now that the argument was over, Ginny was feeling a creeping sense of disappointment. He was kicking her out again. They'd be right where they were before. Was she really just going to walk away and be a coward about this? No. She was a Gryffindor for life; she hadn't stopped being brave once Hogwarts was over. "Don't tell me where to go. You can't banish me from my own house."

Draco turned back around to face her and then closed his eyes and set his mouth in a hard line. When he opened them, he looked more tired than angry. "Weasley, it's the middle of the night and I have to get up at seven in the morning. Just stop. I don't know what the hell you want from me but I'm done."

Oh, so he was going to take the mature, moral high ground? She didn't think so. "Well good, because so am I. I think I brushed my teeth well enough. Night Malfoy!" She wasn't sure if Draco said anything in response, but she didn't care. She made a quick exit, shutting the bedroom door firmly behind herself. Then she proceeded to go straight to the guest bedroom and shed her robe and unbuckle her boots, kicking them off so they landed in the corner. It wasn't so much that she really was so tired she couldn't possibly floo. The arguing had sort of woken her up actually. No, this was a matter of principle. She was not going to be ordered to do anything by Malfoy, much less be ordered to leave her own house. He was just going to have to deal.

Crawling into the guest bed, Ginny tried to find a comfortable position and immediately fall asleep. No luck. Malfoy had been in pajama paints and a T-shirt when he had walked into that bathroom. Now that she was alone in bed, all Ginny could seem to concentrate on was the fact that now she most defiantly knew he was fit. No. That didn't matter. She was angry at him. He was a horrible, horrible person.

Not even supposed to see her at Diagon Alley! What the hell did that mean? She was so repulsive he didn't even want to look at her? Well fine. His personality was so repulsive she didn't want to look at him either. Ginny twisted some more and then flung the covers off of herself. These clothes were not comfortable. Getting out of bed, Ginny began to roll off her stockings but paused once they were mid-way down her calves. She was never going to get to sleep in here. She was too agitated. All she could think about was Malfoy and how she hated him while fending off any stray mental thoughts about how she really wouldn't mind being pressed up against his body.

And what was staying here going to accomplish? How would Malfoy see that he hadn't been able to order her away if she just stayed in this room? He'd be long gone by the time she woke up. Unrolling her stockings the rest of the way, Ginny flung them on top of her shoes, leaving her in nothing but a mid-thigh skirt and thin turtleneck. Her feet were cold and she knew she'd still be uncomfortable sleeping. Snatching her wand from out of her robe, Ginny left the room and padded down the hallway.

Slowly opening the door, Ginny relit her wand with a lumos spell and went towards the walk-in closet. She couldn't help but feel a small thrill. This was sort of exhilarating. Carefully, Ginny opened drawers and looked for his sleepwear. He must have more than one set. Ah, there. On the other side of the socks were T-shirts pressed and folded. She grabbed the white one. Then she continued to hunt for pajama pants. Nowhere. Ginny double-checked all the drawers and even looked to see if he had hung them up on a hanger.

Nothing. She couldn't sleep in a skirt; it would bunch up at the waist. And considering her new sleeping plan that would just be too risqué. She didn't really want him seeing her quite that exposed by accident. She had a quick image of him being so startled upon waking that he'd fall out of bed, and she had to contain her giggle. Maybe he'd even fall hard enough to hurt his tailbone. Then they could be even, her own still pulsing with slight pain from the bathtub . What was that drawer? At the very bottom of the closet was a drawer that had been painted to look like part of the wall. There was nothing but a small silver latch at the side and a thin line to show something was there. Carefully, Ginny undid the latch and opened it. Oh.

Ginny, who was currently squatting, fell onto her bottom and continues to stare. Deatheater robes. And a deatheater mask. Of course he would have had them during the war. But what were they doing here? Why hadn't he burned them? Or tossed them out at the very least. Had he forgotten about them? She supposed that might be possible. Maybe they weren't even his. This house had been a meeting place for deatheaters only a little over six years ago. She felt her stomach roll.

No, that didn't matter. She had decided that long ago. Almost every square inch of the wizarding world had been places of duels, murders, destruction. This was just a house. It had been used for a lot of things over the centuries. She thought she might be sick. Closing her eyes, Ginny began rocking back and forth. She had to deal with this. That was long ago. There was no more Voldermort, the war was over. Done. No one was being hunted down and murdered anymore. The robe was just a piece of black cloth and the mask was just the fractured skull of a dead animal. Oh yes, the deatheater masks had been real bone.

She needed to go to sleep. That was all. Shoving the drawer shut, Ginny blinked back tears and pulled off her shirt in order to put on the white T-shirt. It was nice and baggy on her. Then she turned around and pulled open a drawer she remembered seeing sweatpants in. Those would work. Pulling off her skirt, she slipped into the pants and kept a hand at the waist to hold them up.

Whispering "nox", Ginny made her way over to the bed in the dark. The sound of someone else's breathing relaxed her more than she expected. She was even okay with releasing her wand to lay it on the end table by the bed. Slipping into the empty side of the bed, Ginny stayed facing the edge. Staring out into the darkness, Ginny directed all of her focus to listening to Draco's breathing. She began to try and match the rhythm with her own breathing and slowly slipped into sleep.

Ginny awoke with a startled yelp of pain. "Ah! That hurts!" Malfoy had a firm grip on her hair and was yanking harshly on it in order to get her to face him. "Good. What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Ginny strained against him, enduring the pain, and groped for her wand. Getting purchase on it, Ginny shot a stinging hex past her shoulder. It worked. Sighing in relief, Ginny kept a firm grip on her wand and rolled was holding his injured hand with his other one, and glaring fiercely at her.

"I told you last night, you can't kick me out. This bed belongs to me too. Last night I decided to sleep in it."

Draco scowled and yanked the covers so they came off of her side. "Get out." Ginny, now a bit cold without covers, glared back and sat up so she could better face him, given that he was already sitting up.

"Stop being such a baby. You would think you-"

"Are those my clothes!" Ginny rolled her eyes as he cut her off mid-sentence.

"Yes, strange isn't it? I don't even have a set of nightwear in my own house. Luckily, I found a way to make do."

Ginny's brow scrunched up in confusion as Draco got out of bed and walked around so he was now standing on her side. Then his arm shot out and wrapped around her upper arm, dragging her out of bed. "Ow! Let go!" Awkwardly, Ginny managed to get her feet underneath her as she got dragged over the edge of the bed. She stumbled three or four steps before Draco let go.

"What are you playing at Weasley? And don't give me this nonchalant crap. Why are you here? And tell me the truth this time." Ginny rubbed her upper arm but then she looked over and met his eyes. His face was practically expressionless. But he was serious. Ginny gulped as nervousness crept into her. She could probably redirect this conversation but that would just lead to nowhere. Well, here went nothing.

Ginny looked down at her feet and took a breath. "Um, well, maybe you were right last night. Maybe I did say something about thinking this could work. Because well, I mean, we are married. And there's…stuff that kind of goes with that. And well…" Snapping her head up, Ginny looked Draco in the eye with a new spark of self-confidence. "You may have no morals whatsoever and be fine with leading poor women on as lovers that you can never marry or have kids with, but I have a little more respect for people than that."

Draco's expression slowly changed into mildly-confused. "So what are you saying?"

Ginny's heart was galloping but she wasn't about to back down now. "I'm saying that morally speaking, if you have any thought for others, you'll own up to the fact that you have a wife and well, argh. Just act like a husband!" Draco's eyes widened and he looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

Ginny had just a second of hope he had understood before his eyes narrowed into slits. "And what does that mean? You think I'm holding out on you? Was that the point of all this 'what's yours is mine'? You want more money?"

Ginny's temper flared. "No you idiot! I don't care about money! I'm talking about how it's not fair to people to just take them on as lovers. I can't do it! I won't. And I'm not going to be abstinent my entire life either so Act- Like- A –Husband." She really hoped drawing out those last words made him understand. She wasn't too sure if she could say it more explicitly.

This time when Draco's eyebrows rose, Ginny felt her breath hitch. "Are you sure about that Weasley? I'm giving you a chance right now to take those words back." Ginny blinked at him, and then gave a small jerk of her head in the form of a nod. "I need to hear you say it." Why? He heard her the first time. She didn't really want to say it again. But, well.

"I'm not going to beg for it Malfoy. All I'm asking is for you to live up to your word. You said in front of a priest you take me to be your wife. So take me." Draco looked Ginny in the eye for a few more seconds before walking towards her so there was only an inch between them. Her pulse quickened.

Was this it? Was he going to kiss her? He lowered his head and leaned down and Ginny felt she might begin hyperventilating. Then his arm shot out, reached around her, and squeezed her bum. His mouth was right next to her ear. "I have to go to work. If you really mean it be here when I get back." Then with the hand already there, he lightly smacked her on the butt and walked off.

Ginny blinked and swallowed. Her entire body was ramrod straight. He was in the closet now, changing clothes where she couldn't see him. She forced herself to snap out of her momentary freeze and sit on the edge of the bed to process what had just happened. Draco didn't seem like he planned to kiss or romance her. She didn't have much experience to draw from but that had seemed more like a promise for straight, simple sex.

Oh Merlin. Was this what she had gotten herself into? In just a few hours she was going to let Draco Malfoy, Malfoy the arrogant prick who tormented people, she was going to let him what? Fuck her? She felt a little faint. She needed a moment to breathe. To get away for a while. Grabbing her wand that had been dropped on the floor when Draco had dragged her out of bed, Ginny walked out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the sitting room. Grabbing a galleon and some floo powder from off of the mantle, Ginny tossed it in and flooed back to France.

Barefoot and with nothing on but sweatpants and a T-shirt, Ginny found herself met with an elf. Smiling brilliantly at her, the elf was holding a tray of eggs and bacon and a cup of tea on the side. "Welcome back Mrs! Your visit to Mr. Malfoy was good?" Ginny couldn't help but to look helplessly at the house elf. Good? Oh who knew! "It was eventful. Can I have my eggs in the dining room?" Moments later Ginny was sitting down, slowly chewing her breakfast when it hit her. She had a date today! Ginny groaned. Oh sweet Merlin, what had she done?

(A/N: I know Ginny's being called Weasley even when that's not her legal name anymore. That was done on purpose. Anyways. hope you enjoyed this next installment. I probably should have edited it more but I was just in a hurry to post; sorry about that.)


	3. A Gentleman and a Brute

_CHAPTER 3_

_A Gentleman and a Brute and a Potion To Boot!_

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She knew she had put on her most flattering outfit and her hair was wonderful, but right now she just wished she had something to make her look even a little better. Not that any of it would really matter. All this preparation was probably for nothing. She had decided at breakfast that she was going to be honest with Roger. Well, not totally honest of course. But vaguely honest at least. Then he'd walk away, leaving her to look pathetic in the doorway, and it wouldn't matter how fantastic she looked. Ginny jumped in fright as the house elf popped right next to her. "He has arrived Mrs." Ginny nodded to herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs.

Standing in the doorway was Roger, looking magnificent of course. Ginny was sure he'd look good even covered in seaweed and mud. She on the other hand, would look like a golem and probably be chased by a camera-wielding muggle, anxious to use her as proof that sea monsters did exist. Sometimes it was better just not to think. "Ginny! Tu es très belle."

Why did he have to say those things? Couldn't he at least have a bad personality if he was going to be that gorgeous? It figured she couldn't have met him a year ago. Then she could have married him and be pregnant with beautiful, French-speaking babies instead of having to deal with a nasty, former-deatheater husband who wouldn't even let her use his toothbrush.

"Merci. I didn't know if I should wear robes or not, so I thought it was best to be safe and go without. There are muggles in town, right?" Roger nodded.

"Oui, but, uh they are sort of used to em, odd clothing. Some of our neighbors are not so careful with blending in." Ginny laughed at the mental image she had of Monsieur Rochau striding down the street with his robes flapping along, muggles on either side of him staring wide-eyed at the display.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go! Or how do you say it? Allons-y." Roger laughed and nodded, and Ginny felt herself fill up with pride. She had made him laugh; she had said something funny. She could be entertaining, interesting. As for that whole telling him she wasn't so single as she probably led him to think, well that could wait. How does one bring up something like that anyway? It would only spoil the mood.

Taking his offered arm, the two went outside and Ginny gasped. "Oh a car! You can drive?" It was a rare wizard who drove. Most wouldn't even know what the word meant, but Ginny's dad was a muggle-object-lover and he had told his family all about cars and driving.

"Oh no, I cannot. I just use a uh, a locomotor spell? Is that how you say it?" Ginny nodded though she really didn't know. It sounded right. "Okay, so we just get in and then I make it go and it looks like we are driving." Opening the passenger door for her, Roger helped her get in and then went around to sit in the driver's seat. Ginny's eyes were trying to take in absolutely everything.

The last time she had been in a car was three years ago. Harry had convinced her to go on a double date with Neville and his new muggle girlfriend. She remembered Neville's girlfriend trying to bond with her by joking it was a rare sight to see men not wanting to drive. The three of them who were magical had just shared a look. If Harry or Neville had tried to drive they would have probably crashed the car in all of ten seconds. Actually, the whole night had been very interesting. They had gone to a muggle movie theater and Ginny wouldn't have minded going on more double dates.

Unfortunately, Neville found keeping secrets too stressful and had broken up with her only a week later. She couldn't remember how long after that it was when she and Harry had stopped dating. She could have probably asked Harry to marry her if she had known the Ministry might assign her a husband. They had stayed friends. But she had thought her lie would go through and she would be free to be single until she decided she was ready to marry. By the time she realized that wouldn't be the case, it was too late. She had been branded a sabatoger and no one wanted to listen to a request made by an "enemy of the Ministry's program." And so now she was a Malfoy.

Roger had cast his spell, and suddenly the car was gliding forward, moving them along with it. It wasn't easy. He had to maintain his spell and Ginny refrained from talking, fearful of breaking his concentration. Out of necessity the ride was silent and Ginny found herself looking over at him, generally enjoying the fact she was here with him. Then he let go of the spell and the car stopped. Surprised, Ginny turned her head to look out the window and grinned. It was adorable.

Letting herself out of the car in excitement, she began walking forward. It was a small town, houses and shops on either side of wide cobblestone streets. Right ahead of them, part of the street was taken up by tables and chairs. The front of a restaurant! And further down she could just make out a bakery.

Roger was soon by her side, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back. "Now some of ze shops are exactly as they seem. A few though are more for ze witches and wizards. There is charms and spells to make the, eh what was that word you used? Mowgel? Yes, the mowgels. They just see somezing very boring or suddenly remember they need to go shop across the street for a handbag or somezing like this." Ginny nodded, the concept seeming very similar to what would be found in some of the towns in Britain where wizards and witches shared space with muggles.

Roger seemed to realize Ginny wanted to see everything because for the next two hours he walked her through the entire town, stopping and giving explanations for each place as they went. The last place was a bit out of the way on its own miniature street. From the outside it looked like a place that sold lotions and perfumes.

"This is our potion shop. We have it a bit out of ze way because sometimes ze owner brews her own potions and the fumes are not always smelling so nice." That was smart. Ginny had many horrible memories of brewing the foulest things in the dungeons at Hogwarts, a part of the castle which incidentally had very poor ventilation. Her sixth year was by far the worst. The potions that year had included body parts; human parts. She had overheard Allecto Carrow threatening a second year once that if he couldn't handle hexing others, it would be his fingers harvested for the fourth years' potions class.

Roger smiled at her and took her hand in his. "So zat is the town! Would you like to go eat lunch?" Ginny gulped. He was holding her hand. Oh this was so hard! She didn't want to lead him on, but well, she didn't really want to reject him either. Maybe if she could just distract him, he'd release her hand of his own accord and she wouldn't have to deal with it yet.

"Actually I think I want to go in the shop." And with that, Ginny walked forward at a brisk pace. Caught off guard, Roger had kept standing still long enough that Ginny's hand slipped out of his as she went forward. Perfect. Getting into the potions shop, Ginny sighed. She wasn't really the biggest fan of potions. But now she had cornered herself into having to look interested so there was nothing else to do but scrutinize the shelves. On the far wall was a bright pink one and Ginny's eyes rounded.

She had forgotten about that. There on the shelf were three vials of contraception potion. She should buy one. Or, well, maybe she should buy one. Buying one didn't necessarily mean she had one-hundred percent decided she was going to have sex with Draco. It would be just in case. But in case of what? Was she really considering Draco's offer seriously? This was ridiculous! He was a prick. She was not going to sleep with him. Well, maybe not. Definitely not tonight. But was this a one-time thing? If she didn't show up tonight would he take it to mean she was uninterested in their relationship?

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ginny jerked in surprise and looked at Roger with wide eyes.

"Uh, actually I just remembered I need to buy one of these potions. I'm…a little embarrassed about it though. Uh, would you mind going to get us a table at that bistro we passed? I'll catch up in two minutes."

Roger gave her a confused look, but politely didn't pry. "Of course. I'll see you soon?" Ginny nodded and then waited with baited breath as he turned and walked out of the shop.

"So, you are English? What can I 'elp you wiz?" Ginny spun to face the shopkeeper and felt a blush begin creeping up her neck. Biting her bottom lip, Ginny nodded in the direction of the pink potions. The shopkeeper gave a wide smile. She was a thin woman of maybe sixty or so and Ginny found herself glad it wasn't a man. "Ah, of course. How many?"

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Well, you just need a sip right?" At the shopkeeper's nod, Ginny gave a small smile. She wouldn't have to worry about calculating it. Even if something happened, one would be more than enough. "Just one then please."

"4 galion" Oh, French money. Right. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at Ginny's panicked expression. Then, much to Ginny's relief, she gave a small smile. "I take galleons too. Ze goblins, they do not care too much, no? Gold is gold." Ginny nodded quickly in agreement and fished out four galleons from her purse. She was going to have to exchange money somewhere. Oh no, the bistro! Were they going to take British wizarding money?

Paying for the potion, Ginny went to the shelf and snatched one, immediately dumping it in her purse where no one would see it. "It is so nice to see young romance. Enjoy your lunch! And ze rest of the day too, no?" Looking back at the shopkeeper, Ginny saw she was smirking in a knowing way that only made Ginny blush harder. Ducking out the door, Ginny jogged her way down the street and towards the bistro. She didn't want to keep Roger waiting; she already felt rude about sending him off like that.

Going inside, she saw Roger sitting at a table for two. Hurriedly, she took a seat across from him and his eyes snapped to hers. "I'm so sorry. I won't normally do that. You weren't waiting long were you?"

Roger smiled and waved her apologies aside. "Hardly a minute. Now, you picked a ver-he good place to eat! Would you like a recommendation?" Nodding, Ginny let him explain his favorite dish and decided that yes, it did sound fabulous.

And then she remembered the money. "Oh! I just realized when buying my, uh lotion, that I never got around to exchanging my money. Do you think the owner might take British money?

The other shopkeeper did." Roger looked taken aback. "Money? Oh no, I pay for zis." Oh no.

Ginny had to swallow back a groan. Or a scream, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do more. "Roger's that's, that's really nice but I can't let you do that." Roger just stared at her in a confused manner and Ginny felt like she was kicking a puppy. Oh this was awful. "I um, oh how do I say this?" Gripping the table with her hands, Ginny looked up at the ceiling for a moment to gather her thoughts. And collect her courage which seemed to be a bit elusive at the moment.

"Yesterday when I told you I didn't have a boyfriend. Well, I don't but um, I'm not so sure I'm exactly single either. It's, well it's very complicated and confusing. And I didn't mean to lead you on but I really like you! You are so handsome and nice, and so polite. And any other time in my life I would love to date you but I just, I don't feel right about it right now. Because there is a guy who, well, yeah. It's just really complicated. And it would be really unfair to drag you into it."

Ginny paused for a moment but only a moment. Full of guilt she immediately began again. "I'm so sorry! I'm horrible, I know. I can leave now if you want." With that Ginny really did stop and looked at Roger, her expression full of compunction. Roger blinked and had a small frown on his face. It didn't look angry though, just sort of reflective.

"Well, thank you for being honest. Erm, I am sad but eh, I understand. I think. Would you still like lunch? I would very much like to still know you if that is okay." Ginny's mouth opened a bit in shock.

"Yeah! Uh, that'd be great. I would love that. Oh, but the money."

Roger shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I can pay still."

Ginny smiled in gratitude. "I'll pay you back as soon as I exchange money. I promise." And with that all sorted, they placed their orders and Ginny launched into conversation, determined to prove she could be the best friend ever. She asked all about him; what school was like for him, what he missed most about it, if he wanted to travel, what books he liked. In return she told him all about her own family and how she had grown up in a wonky tower of a house with six brothers.

Lunch took ages. Their meals were left forgotten on their plates as Ginny regaled him with stories of Fred and George's pranks, the creatures Charlie liked to bring home in the summers, and how she would steal her brothers' brooms to teach herself how to fly. She was having a magnificent time. Eventually their lunch did come to an end though and Roger asked if she would like to see any more shops. Ginny looked up at the sun and tried to estimate the time.

She was having a great time. She didn't want to leave. But what about Draco? She wasn't quite sure when he got home from work. But when their marriage had been arranged she remembered reading on a form that he was employed as being involved with helping on some project in the Unspeakables' department. That would make him a Ministry employee. And her dad had always gotten home around five o'clock unless he was working late. "Do you have a watch by any chance?" He did. Taking out a pocket watch from his pants' pocket, he told her it was about half past three. So she still had an hour before she had to decide. "Well actually I suppose I ought to get an owl. Do you think you could side-apparate me to the Bank to exchange some money?"

By some odd chance, Pig had become Ron's owl over the years. She wasn't quite sure why, given that it was her who had fed him, and make kissy faces at him, but for whatever reason Pig always began to fly to Ron. And oh sure, Ron had put up a good fight about it. He had insulted her poor little Pigwidgeon, shooed him away, refused to feed him, but nothing had worked. The owl had kept trying to perch on Ron's head or shoulders and eventually Ginny had to give in. Pigwidgeon deserved to be happy and for whatever reason, that meant he wanted to be Ron's owl.

So she had humbly given him to Ron one Christmas, and what did her oh so gracious brother do? He tried to lock the poor thing in a closet to keep Pigwidgeon from following him home! Of course Ginny released him and Pigwidgeon did follow her brother home and she liked to believe that since then Ron has become a decent owner. Or, well, if nothing else Hermione was there now and Ginny could sleep peacefully knowing Pigwidgeon wouldn't starve at least. She might have gotten an owl after that but she and Harry had been dating and she was always able to just borrow his owl, Hermes. And then once they broke up, well, she had just never gotten around to it. She had just taken her letters to George's shop and used his owl to send things out. Or she went to the public owlery.

Roger looked reluctant. "Ah, I am not so good with that. But ze shopkeeper, 'e is an….odd man. He would take your British money I think. He, ah, he likes to go to London sometimes. Yes, I think it'd be fine." Ginny nodded, a bit skeptic but more puzzled than anything. Why were the French so willing to take British money? She doubted French money was being exchanged in Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley maybe, but that place took almost any form of currency, and not all of it legal. Following Roger to the store, Ginny walked through the door with a bit of an anxious knot in her stomach. Getting an owl was a big deal.

"Comment peux j'aidez-vous?" The man behind the counter had a bright purple waistcoat on; a waistcoat Ginny was rather sure was not normal muggle-wear. Then he stepped around the counter and Ginny smiled. His boots had large, pointy toes. Definitely not a master of blending in.

"Je voudrais…" Oh, just for a moment she had been hoping she could speak some French. But how in the world did one say owl in French?

"Elle voudrait un hibou." Ginny briefly looked at Roger as he said what she couldn't, and then turned her head to look back at the shopkeeper.

"Oui, je voudrais un hibou." Un hibou. She'd remember that.

"Effraie des clochers? Hibou des marais? Hibou moyen-duc? Chouette hulotte?"

Ginny stared at the shopkeeper wide-eyed. This was completely beyond her. What was he saying? "Um, parlez-vous Anglais?"

The shopkeeper stopped, looked at her a bit stunned, and then nodded. "Yez, eh, what owl you looking for?" Ginny bit her lip in thought. What owl did she want?

She could never replace Pigwidgeon. She needed a different type of owl. One that would hopefully never abandon her for an ungrateful brother. "How about that one!" She had pointed at an owl that was a nice, medium size. Not tiny like Pigwidgeon. Currently the owl was sitting on a perch in the corner of the store, looking at her with a cocked head. Nodding, the shopkeeper whistled at the owl and the owl fluffed out her wings before flying over to land on his arm.

Then with the shopkeeper's prodding, the owl hopped onto Ginny's arm and looked up at her. Ginny smiled back and brought her hand up to pet it. The owl hooted softly at her and Ginny's eyes lit up. She was perfect. "Um, would you take galleons by any chance?" The man nodded enthusiastically and Ginny spent the next few minutes figuring out what cage her new owl seemed to want before buying both.

Now with an owl in tow, Roger thought it might be a good idea to get her home and Ginny had to agree. The car ride once again had to be a bit silent as Roger concentrated on spelling the car to look like it was moving. Ginny spent the time petting her new owl. She needed a name. "I will see you soon?"

Ginny looked out the window in surprise. Oh, she was home. "Um, yeah. Should I owl first or just pop by?"

Roger smiled. "You can, eh, pop by."

Ginny realized he was laughing at the expression and smirked back. "Don't you make fun of my English."

They sat there smiling at each other for who knew how long. It was only the owl hooting that snapped Ginny back to reality. "Right. Thanks so much for taking me to town; I had a really great time." And then before she did something she really shouldn't, she got out of the car and went to her door. Oh how she had wanted to kiss him! Getting into the house with a bit of difficulty, Ginny went to put her caged owl down as well as her purse. Now what?

The potion in her purse was all she could think about. What was she going to do? What should she do? Oh this was so stupid! She was a grown, self-confident woman. She wasn't going to let Malfoy scare her off. He was her husband and he would just have to deal with what that entailed. Taking a deep breath, Ginny picked her purse back up, took out a galleon, and flooed to England. Oph! Something slammed into her as she rolled out of the floo.

Amidst a lot of yelling and flailing limbs, Ginny eventually found herself lying on the floor. On top of her was Draco. "Weasley. Should have figured you'd try to attack me sooner or later." He was scowling at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Your pompous attitude must be blinding. If you haven't noticed, you're the one on top of me." She was all prepared for him to roll off and brush his robes of her. Instead, he stabilized himself by putting his palms on the floor, right above her shoulders. Then he ground his pelvis into her. Ginny gasped in shock. "What are you doing?"

Draco had lowered his head so she couldn't see his face. Instead all she felt was his breath against her neck. "Don't give me that shit Weasley. You know exactly what I'm doing." Ginny felt a rush of pleasure race through her as he thrusted again.

"Wait. Stop." She felt him growl in frustration. He did stop though and even lifted his head in order to look her in the eye. Ginny gulped. He looked angry and impatient. "Can we move to a bed?"

Ginny could barely believe her own voice. Had she said that? What was wrong with her! She should be yelling at him, telling him she wasn't just some, some… thing to be fucked on the floor. But instead all she did was bite her lip in nervousness. Draco rolled his eyes, pushed himself to a standing position, and then just looked at her. Ginny stared back for a moment before it clicked. He wasn't going to help her up.

Ginny felt her temper flare as she pushed herself up, but before she could tell him what a prick he was, he had grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in the direction of the couch. Then he suddenly released her, leaving her to stumble the last few steps before her shins collided into the couch. "You just knocked me over as I was flooing back from work. If you want me to do you instead of hex you, get on that couch and don't say anything else. Got it?"

Ginny looked at him in shocked wonder. "Forget that! What type of person speaks like that? Are you even aware other people aren't just doormats?" Draco was scowling at her.

Then without a word, he was walking forward. Ginny stood her ground. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you don't want this then just floo back to France. But make up your mind. Don't come back here if that's your decision." Ginny felt her heart racing.

They stared at each other in tense silence until Ginny finally took a step back. Draco released her chin and nodded. Then he spun around and began to walk away. Ginny's brow furrowed for a moment before she reached out and grabbed his forearm, tugging him back. He turned around to look at her in puzzlement and Ginny used her free hand to begin undoing the buttons on her blouse. "Change the damned couch into a bed." Draco smirked at her and fished out his wand, doing as she asked. Ginny couldn't help but feel light headed. She was really doing this. Her first plunge into marital activities. She just prayed it wasn't a mistake.


	4. You Can't Scare Me Off!

_CHAPTER 4_

_You May Huff and You May Puff, But You Can't Scare Me Off_

(A/N: This chapter includes two scenes some may find gratuitously explicit. I have italicized these sections and you CAN SKIP those sections if you wish. If you do read them and find them unnecessary and that they detract from the story, please send me a message or review and I'll consider editing them out entirely.)

Ginny had unbuttoned her entire blouse and Draco was still just staring at her. Well, at her chest at least. Feeling awkward, Ginny began to cross her arms over her chest. Draco frowned. "Don't do that. Get on the bed." His voice seemed deeper and fuller somehow. Ginny was surprised it sent a jolt through her, but it did. More nervous than ever now, she backed up and let her knees collapse so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Draco raised his eyebrow as if asking "Really? That's it?" Blushing, Ginny scooted up so she was fully on the bed and then slowly lay down. Then before she had a very much needed moment to process, Draco was on top of her.

_His legs were intertwined with hers, he was supporting himself above her, and his face was buried in her collarbone. There was no kissing though. Instead he bit. Hard. Ginny cried out in pain but he didn't seem to hear. She went to shove him off, but he maneuvered himself so that he was resting on his elbows and his hands came up to capture hers. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and then pinned her wrists above her head. Moving so that his left hand held her wrists down, he used his other hand to yank off her skirt and panties. _

_Then with no warning, he unfastened his own pants, slid them off along with his underwear, and plunged into her. Ginny screamed. He didn't ease in. He ripped her open, going as deep as he could. His free hand was now tugging her hair and his mouth was full of her shoulder, undoubtedly leaving bite marks. Overwhelmed, Ginny could only grunt with tears in her eyes as he hammered into her over and over again. He stopped pulling her hair for a moment, but it was only to use that arm to force her legs up over him so he could go even deeper. There was pain. Enough pain in fact that it almost clouded over the pleasure which was slowly rising as well. As his thrusts got more erratic, he released her wrists and clutched her shoulders with his hands, his fingernails digging painfully into her skin. Somehow despite all this, Ginny felt her pleasure peak and Draco exploded inside of her. _

Ginny blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. Every other part of her remained motionless. Draco had yet to pull out and was just now releasing her shoulders from his brutal grip. Ginny did nothing but breathe until he finally rolled off and lay next to her.

What was she supposed to say after that? She could hear Draco breathing heavily as well and she knew eventually one of them would have to speak. Talking was the logical, mature thing to do. But instead of saying anything, she turned her head so she could see him next to her. All she could see was his back. He had stood up. He was pulling his pants back up and refastening them. His button-down shirt was still fully fastened of course. His cloak was missing though. Thinking back, she realized he must have thrown it off himself before getting on top of her. Was he really just not going to say anything? Maybe she'd have to get a lover after all. Her body was going to perpetually be too sore to move if she kept getting in bed with him. No foreplay, no kissing. What had she stumbled into? Without ever turning back to even look at her, Draco walked out and Ginny continued to lie there, trying to figure out what to do now.

She didn't want to just give up on this marriage quite yet. The longer she lay there the more obvious it became Malfoy had truly just used her for her body and had no thought about her wants or feelings. But what had she been expecting? He'd have sex with her and then magically fall in love with her just because he had orgasmed in her? Ginny felt a stab of self-loathing as she realized she had maybe thought that in the back of her head. She wasn't an idiotic, teenage girl. She was a grown woman; she knew it wouldn't work that way. Or she should have known.

Forcing herself off of the bed, Ginny got redressed and went to get her wand from her purse. Lying there, perfectly full and untouched, was her potion. Shit! She had gotten so caught up in everything she hadn't even thought about that! Uncorking the bottle, she gulped down a mouthful. The potion was ninety-nine percent effective if one took it preemptively. It was only about forty percent effective if taken afterwards. Scowling, Ginny tossed the remaining potion back into her purse and snatched up her wand. There was no point worrying about it now. The chances of getting pregnant were slim anyhow. It had only been one time.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was now half past six. She must have been lying on the bed thinking for ages. And there was still plenty more thinking to do. Exhausted just by the thought of thinking more, she shoved all that aside and tried to focus on a much more simple matter. She was hungry. Walking towards the kitchen, she overhead loud voices and quickened her pace. "What do you mean she's not there? Of course she returned!"

"No! Me promise, me no lie. Me never lie! Me no lie, me no lie." Recognizing the tears in the house elf's voice, Ginny raced into the kitchen.

"It's okay! I'm here; of course you wouldn't lie." The house elf gave her a watery smile and then wiped her tears off with the edge of her pillowcase.

Draco for his part was just looking at her in confusion. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Ginny blinked. Why was she here? "What do mean why am I here? Why does any person go to the kitchen at half past six? I'm getting dinner of course." Maintaining her confident, nonchalant façade, Ginny strutted past Draco and began putting potatoes and meat the elf had cooked on the stove onto a plate. Not daring to look at Draco, Ginny went directly to the dining room and sat down.

Oh, no silverware. Luckily, the house elf was soon there, placing silverware and goblets on the table. Then the house elf left and returned with a pitcher of water and a bottle of wine. Only after all of this did Draco finally appear. Scowling at her, he crossed his arms and just stood there. Hovering. Ginny ignored the unease she felt and gave him a stupid smile. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at her. "Stop it. I don't like facades and I don't like pretending. So whatever this is just stop it." Ginny was no longer smiling. She just stared at him. He really didn't like this. His expression was firmly set but his eyes were wide and well, honestly, it looked like he was a bit scared. Ginny felt the urge to bait him drain out of her.

"Look, I'm not pretending. I really just want to eat dinner. And then spend the rest of the night soaking in a bath; I think every inch of me might be sore." She had tried to make that last part a bit of a joke but her efforts didn't seem to help.

Draco had lowered his wand but his expression had only gotten angrier. "Well it's your fault! I was all prepared to let you live your own life in France. You're the one who told me to do it. I never promised it'd be good."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. He was defensive. Overly defensive. Instinctively, she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Wait! Don't put words in my mouth! I never said it was bad." Because honestly it hadn't been all bad. Underneath the pain, his thrusting really had felt good and was he totally oblivious to the fact that they had both orgasmed?

"Don't placate me Weasley! I'm not a child. I know it wasn't what you expected and now you can run back to France. It's okay; I get it." Run back to France! She wasn't a coward; she wasn't just going to run away. Besides that, she now had the stray thought that earlier he had purposefully been trying to scare her off with sex. If that was the case, she most certainly was not going to let him win!

"I'm not going anywhere Malfoy! I'm your wife and this is my house too and we are going to make this work!" Draco looked taken aback, but only for a moment. Then he was sneering at her.

"You can't just make things work the way you want. Maybe I don't want to make this work. Maybe I think you're a dirty, little blood-traitor who's fit for nothing better than shining my boots."

This time it was Ginny who was taken aback. For whatever reason, that one had really hurt. "Well too bad! You're stuck with me and I've got the law on my side. For once you're going to have to deal with the fact you can't force things to go your way!"

Draco looked ready to burst. "My way! Are you joking? Forget the stupid memories you have of us as kids. When has anything gone my way? You arrogant little bitch! You don't know me so don't pretend like you do! Get out of my house. Now." Ginny's heart was pounding with anger, and maybe even a bit of fear. Not that she'd ever admit that. But where the hell did he get off yelling at her like that? She knew she might have crossed a line. But he had crossed way more lines than her.

"Are you serious? I can't even think of an insult bad enough for you. You just, argh! You make me so mad! And if I don't know you, well that's your fault! So please, tell me all about your miserable little life. That way when I insult you, you can be assured I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Draco lifted his wand back up; his eyes spitting fire. "Duel Weasley. Right here, right now." Ginny had her wand halfway raised in return before she realized what she was doing. No. This wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't trying to prove anything to him. She just wanted a healthy marriage, damn it!

"Can we just eat dinner and figure this out later?" At the moment she wasn't capable of dealing with this. It was too much and everything was just too dramatic. Draco dropped his wand as he saw her deflate. Well, that was something she supposed.

But instead of sitting down to eat, he stuffed his wand in his pocket and kept scowling. "I'm not hungry anymore." And with that, he stormed out and Ginny stared after him. A moment later she kicked the table leg in frustration. This wasn't fair. She was the woman; she was supposed to be the one allowed to dramatically walk away and act immature.

Plopping down in the chair, Ginny stuffed her face with food. Every bit of it was vehemently chewed as Ginny stewed in her anger. She knew going up to yell at him more would get her nowhere good. But it was all she wanted to do. She looked around once just to make sure she was alone, and then pulled out her wand and made Draco's chair explode. "You horrible, foul, evil ferret. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Ginny continued until she physically had no more breath left in her.

Eventually though, she sagged back against her chair and looked at the bits of cushioning and splinters of wood everywhere. Reparo wouldn't be enough to fix it. And any satisfaction she might have gotten out of destroying something of Draco's, was negated by the fact that it was hers too. She had probably just cost herself 100 galleons or something. The furniture in here was ridiculously ornate. Sighing, Ginny gulped down the last of her wine and steeled herself. Okay, she was going to do this. She had released all of her frustration and now she was going to be totally calm and level-headed. Even if he provoked her, she wouldn't take the bait. He was not going to chase her away. She wouldn't let him.

Getting up, Ginny made a beeline for the study. It was empty. Oh. For some reason she had thought he would certainly be there. Going systematically through four more rooms, Ginny gave up her search. If she had to check all the rooms this was going to take a while. "Elf! Elf!" She really wished she knew its name. But the call seemed to work regardless. "Mrs. called for Mipsy?" Ginny jumped in startlement as the thing popped in right behind her. "Where's um, where's my husband?" "He's out flying Mrs." Flying?

Racing out of the house and into the backyard, Ginny looked around for a broom shed. It was too dark to see much of anything though, so Ginny whipped out her wand and summoned one. Out of the darkness a broom flew at her, the handle almost gouging her in the eye. Grabbing it, Ginny felt a thrill of excitement. She hadn't flown in what seemed like forever. It must have been almost two months. She had been so preoccupied with the wedding and complaining about it that she had forgotten to do the more fun things in life.

Mounting it with ease, Ginny soared straight up, clutching her lumosed wand to be used as a light. She didn't fancy smacking into anything while she was up here. It was freezing with the wind blowing all around her, but Ginny didn't care. Her smile was wide and her eyes were lit. Never mind marriage. For once Malfoy had the right idea. What they both needed was to just fly and focus on nothing but the wind. Practicing turns, dives, and even a few loops, Ginny raced through the air in joy. All around her she could see nothing but stars and the moon.

Only when she found she couldn't feel her feet, ears, or fingers did she land. Getting off the broom was much more difficult than anticipated. Not only was she stiff from the cold, but her entire body was still sore from earlier and not thanking her for putting it through this ordeal so soon afterwards. Deeply-ingrained habits kept her from leaving the broom on the ground. So with broom in hand, Ginny entered the oh so warm house feeling much better.

Now she really needed that long, hot bath. Carefully leaving the broom to lean against a wall, Ginny slowly made her way upstairs to the guest bathroom. Oh how her body was going to hate her tomorrow. Whatever soreness she felt now, she just knew it'd be multiplied many times over when she woke up tomorrow morning. Sinking into the steaming, bubble filled tub was heavenly. Ginny never wanted to leave. It was only after jerking herself awake for the dozenth time, that Ginny conceded she really had to get out or she'd truly fall asleep right there in the tub. Wrapping herself up snuggly in a fluffy white towel, Ginny paused and looked at her pile of clothes on the floor. Oh. Why did she never seem to be able to plan ahead? She really needed to get some clothes over here.

The bathroom was still steamy, so Ginny sat down on the edge and towel-dried her hair in order to enjoy the last vestiges of steam. The situation was even worse than she had initially realized. She needed clothes, a hair brush, a tooth brush, and she also wouldn't mind some lotion. None of these things were in the bathroom. Sighing, Ginny got up and padded out of the bathroom and towards Draco's bedroom. Part of her was desperately hoping he wasn't there. She didn't really have the energy to fight anymore tonight. She just wanted to curl up in bed and relax.

Opening the door, she found her hopes were for naught. Draco's head snapped up and he looked right at her. His hair was still wet from his own shower and he was wearing the T-shirt and pajama pants she assumed he always wore to bed. He had been sitting on the bed reading. Now he had lowered his book and was glaring at her.

Maybe she could diffuse the situation preemptively. "I just need to get ready for bed. I'll even sleep in the guest bed tonight." Draco was still frowning at her, but she ignored him and went into the closet. Grabbing a T-shirt from the drawer, she tugged it on and then paused. No bra was doable. Her breasts weren't really that large anyways. No underwear she was a little more hesitant about. Ignoring the churn her stomach gave, Ginny snatched a pair of his boxers and slid them on. It was just cloth. They had been washed. Actually, she supposed that was all she really needed. Holding her towel in order to dry her hair more, Ginny walked out of the closet and right towards the bathroom.

"This can't become a habit Weasley. Soon I'm going to end up having to burn all my clothes." She wasn't sure if it was just because she hadn't been expecting it, but that remark stung more than she wanted to acknowledge.

Turning towards him, she narrowed her eyes. "If you really plan to burn everything I touch, well then I hope you have a great time performing self-immolation. You should probably start with your dick."

Then before he could retort, Ginny fled to the bathroom and shut the door. Looking at the sink, she was disappointed to find that the toothbrush was new. He really was disgusted with the notion of sharing something as stupid as a toothbrush with her. Snatching the new toothbrush up, she brushed her teeth and only rinsed it off after she was done. She didn't bother with scourgify. Then hunting down some lotion, she rubbed it on herself and began looking for a comb. After pulling it through her hair, she sat down on the toilet and began making sure she picked out every strand of her hair. Tossing the wad of blonde hairs and red hairs in the bin, Ginny rinsed the now-clean comb and put it back where she had found it. Exiting the bathroom, she felt Draco's gaze leave his book to land on her once again. Rolling her eyes as she said it, Ginny monotonously said "I'll buy you a new toothbrush tomorrow" and went to walk out the door.

"Weasley!"

Screwing her eyes shut, Ginny slowly turned around and reopened them to face him. Now what? "Earlier when you so rudely asked me about myself. Well, here it is. Dark Lord or no Dark Lord I still think you're a blood traitor. I still think some of your little friends are mudblood scum and I'm not going to apologize for it. And lastly, I still have my pride so I'm not going to put up with you yelling at me or telling me I'm wrong. Bottom line Weasley, I'm not changing. So all these idiotic efforts of yours are stupid and pointless. Just leave me alone." Ginny stood there slightly shell-shocked. Flying must have really helped him put his thoughts together. She wished she had come up with a speech as well. Oh well, she supposed she'd just have to improvise.

"Okay, my turn. So I don't agree with your views, obviously, and you are wrong. But! But that doesn't change the fact that we're married. Look around right now. There's no one else here. Why? Because this is our house and this is our marriage. It's just the two of us. And if we never agree on a single ideological point or support the same government policies, fine. Should couples agree on those things? Yes. But we don't. Except for us that doesn't mean we get to go find a person more suitable to marry. It just means we're stuck with it." This all seemed a bit unconnected and she was quite aware Draco was probably confused. Honestly, she was confusing herself. "So since it's impossible for me to have an ideal husband anyways, what I'm trying to say is I'd rather have at least half a relationship with you than none at all. I don't want to be alone my whole life." Draco looked at her in puzzlement.

Ginny took a deep breath and pressed on. "Can't we just at least give it a go? A trial run maybe?" They just stared at each other. Ginny turned to go, accepting it must be lost cause, when Draco finally reacted.

"Well don't just cop out Weasley. You've already ransacked my closet and bathroom. Might as well ruin my sheets too."

Ginny gave him a half smile but he just stared back emotionalessly. Oh, alright then. Uncertainly, Ginny walked over and slid into the other side of the bed. Then Draco spelled the lights off and turned on his side so his back was facing her. Ginny gripped the sheets. What did this mean? Was he willing to give it a go? Because if he was, he was doing a horrible job of it. Feeling lonelier than ever, Ginny faded into sleep wishing they could be like kids and at least pretend to play house.

Ginny woke up with the sun coming in through the far window. Next to her, Draco was lightly snoring. Sometime during the night he had turned over and was now facing her. One of his legs was bent and his knee was only an inch or two from her. He had his arms tucked in under the pillow his head was resting on, so that for all intents and purposes he was hugging the pillow. Ginny gulped. All she wanted to do was scooch over and press herself into him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

That he would instantly awake and probably attack her for it, kept her on her own side of the bed. She didn't really want to get out of bed though. She was warm, comfortable, and her body was sore just as she had predicted. Staying under the covers all morning sounded great. She eyed Draco again. He was definitely asleep. And if he could move in his sleep, well then what's to say she didn't as well?

Smiling slightly, she moved towards him an inch or two. Then she carefully moved a leg so that it was on top of his and flung an arm out so that her forearm was resting on his body and her hand was hanging off the other side. She immediately shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep just in case he woke. He didn't. Letting out a deep breath, Ginny kept her eyes shut and focused on the feeling of physically touching someone while going to sleep.

She couldn't wait until she somehow got him to agree to hold her. This is what she had been fighting for. Having a physical connection she didn't have to feel guilty about. It wasn't going to hurt him; he was her husband. She wasn't stringing him along. Legally it was right. Morally it was right. And no matter what his views were, he was the only option. So with that last thought, Ginny drifted back to sleep, having now fully entwined her leg with her husband's.

The next time Ginny awoke, she was faced with a smirk. Draco hadn't moved. She had though. What had been her arm casually thrown over him, was now an arm that was completely hooked around him. She had somehow pulled herself even closer to him and he was now looking down at her, only three or four inches separating their faces. She felt herself blushing. "Erm, morning."

He just raised an eyebrow. "You can let go now. Unless this is your way of trying to tell me something." Ginny frowned in confusion for a moment. Tell him something? Then Draco resituated his body and Ginny felt it.

Oh, morning wood. "Um." What was she supposed to do? Say no? She didn't have the delusion that this wasn't one of the very few things she could offer to get Draco to jump on board with this whole marriage thing.

"When I said give it a go, I didn't just mean sex. I want to try living with you, and eating with you, and even talking. Are you willing to try that?" Draco's gaze slipped off into nowhere and Ginny held her breath as he thought. He seemed to be taking forever. Then his gaze finally came back to land on her.

"I'm not going to suddenly open up to you but yeah, I can eat with you if you want." Then suddenly he was smiling, and Ginny found herself flipped onto her back. Not exactly the answer she had been looking for, but she found her body also wanted sex so she just went with it.

_Ginny quickly tried to take initiative by grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off. If she was going to get naked again, this time he was going to as well. Cooperating with her, he helped pull his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Then she put her own arms up to help him get his shirt off of her as well. She ran her hands up and down his back, trying to soak in the view of his toned torso. His mouth was on her breasts and she froze for a moment as she felt teeth on her nipple, but he didn't bite down and she was able to relax again. It did remind her of a very important point though._

_"Draco, I'm still sore. Can you do gentle?" _

_He paused, raised his head, and looked at Ginny. "Gentle?" Ginny nodded and he frowned. "Don't know. Never done it." And with that, he grabbed her waist and flipped them so now she was on top of him. He pulled the boxers Ginny was wearing off, and then landed a nice big smack on her bare bottom. Ginny looked down at him with wide eyes and he grinned up at her. "I do have an idea though. Suck me first. Then I won't pound you as much." Ginny knew her cheeks were on fire but she wasn't going to stop. It was okay they were doing this. They were married. There were no limits on appropriate bedroom behavior. What they did would stay between them. _

_Draco lifted his hips to help Ginny pull off his pajamas pants and boxers. Then Ginny paused to stare at the naked form of her husband and he reached around to smack her butt again. Jumping at the impact, Ginny looked up at his face quickly and then back down. She wasn't so sure she could face watching him watch her go down on him. Taking him in, she felt his hand thread through her hair. It was all so rhythmic. He thrusted up, pulled her hair, and groaned all in one motion. Then he gave a particularly hard yank, and Ginny found her head being pulled up. Draco was flushed. _

_She found she didn't even need to ask what he thought he was doing. Instead, she rolled off of him, onto her back, and sure enough there he was smothering her. Shoving her knees up, he plunged into her and they rocked the bed. Draco had been right. He didn't need to pound her as long this time before he exploded in her. Ginny kept trying to rock in order to reach her own peak and Draco pulled out and shook his head. "Give me a second."_

_Ginny did and then once she thought she had waited long enough, she reached her arm out and grabbed his manhood. Coaxing it to reharden, Ginny took the opportunity to stare at the line of blonde hair that traveled down his stomach to his more intimate area. An area which she was now officially acquainted with. Then Draco pulled her hand away, and plunged right back in. His thrusts were still as hard as before and once again, had her hands pinned to the mattress. Ginny finally came and sent Draco over the edge for a second time that morning. _

Then he rolled off and both of them spent a few moments panting. Her skin was all sticky with a sheen of sweat. Looking over, she noticed he was sweaty too. Well, she supposed that was one way to exercise on a Saturday morning. "Mipsy!"

Ginny screeched and tried to quickly snatch a sheet to put over herself as the elf popped in. The elf didn't blink an eye though. "Master called?" Draco just nodded, as nonchalant as the elf was. "We'll take breakfast in bed I think. And make it a big one." The elf nodded, bowed, and scuttled out the door. They both lay there is silence for a moment until Draco's brow furrowed and he looked over at Ginny. "I know this is a bad time to ask, but did you ever take any birth control?"

(A/N: I know, I know, they are not ready for sex. They can't even have a conversation. But bringing sex in so early was intentional and necessary and I apologize to anyone who I made grimace in this chapter. And I'm sorry for this plead for feedback but I really would like feedback to figure out how explicit I should write in the future. Thank you!)


	5. From Bad to Worse

_CHAPTER 5_

_The Morning That Simply Went From Bad to Worse_

Ginny gave him a cautious look. She wasn't sure if he'd be angry or not. "Yeah, I took some yesterday." Draco gave a relieved grin and Ginny gulped and finished her sentence. "After you left I remembered I had it in my purse."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "After? So yesterday…" Ginny gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sure it will be fine. It was one time." And it would be fine. The potion was good for almost a full twenty-four hours after being ingested.

Draco had sat up and was now looking down at her. "How could you be so stupid? Why didn't you take it before you flooed over? Are you a fucking child I'm going to have to supervise?" Ginny scowled. In theory she wanted to sit up so she could glare evenly back at him. In practice her body was now so sore it refused to let her move.

So she gave up on trying to look intimidating and settled for sarcasm. "Yes, exactly. I'm a child. Which makes you a child molester and …oh! I guess that means it's back to Azkaban for you." That was mean. She knew it was a low blow as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Draco had paled and looked like he wanted to punch her. She'd probably want to punch her too. "Erm, I didn't mean that like it sounded." But it was too late. Draco had already spun away, gotten off the bed, and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. She just looked at the closed door and listened to the sound of the shower getting turned on. She wished he hadn't left. She really did want to apologize.

She knew Azkaban was no joke. It would be like somebody telling her she should start killing chickens again. Or writing on the walls in blood. That year of missing memories was still the worst portion of her life. And she had lived through a war. One in which her brother had been killed. One in which some of her friends had been killed. But at least in all of that horrid mess, she had been in control of herself. She had a feeling Draco's darkest days hadn't been during the war either. Trying the war crimes had been a tangled mess but eventually they came up with a mandate that all who had used an unforgivable in a situation that was not defensive wand to wand combat had to serve at least a minimum of two years. The Ministry had wanted some semblance of justice.

She remembered reading about all the sentences. Draco had mostly dodged the bullet on getting sentenced for cursing Katie, poisoning Ron, and letting death eaters into Hogwarts. Having imperiused Madame Rosmerta however, well that was black and white. He had cast an Unforgivable and he had been condemned for it. She remembered that she had actually been a bit outraged that he hadn't gotten charged with more.

Of course, back then she was still in tears over everyone who had died and had been quite resentful. It was actually Harry who had eventually told her that she was being spiteful. Harry hadn't celebrated any of the sentences. He had actually just looked sad or disgusted when he heard about most of them. They had fought about it during her entire winter holiday. Then she went back to Hogwarts for her last semester, they had barely sent letters to each other, and then by summer they had decided to put it behind them and move on.

And while all this had been going on, Draco had been slumped in a cell somewhere. Ginny closed her eyes and groaned at herself. Why had she said that? She didn't want to bring any of this up. It wasn't like she could empathize or anything. She only opened her eyes when she heard jangling. The elf was there, setting up a big breakfast tray on the bed. Ginny wanted to groan again. This was all so ridiculous. Here she had chased off Draco, reminding him of the worst days of his life, and the stupid elf was pouring glasses of orange juice as if everything was perfectly normal. There was nothing normal about any of this.

"Does Mrs. want Mipsy to get anything else?" Ginny had buried her head in her pillow so she couldn't see the elf. She assumed it was near though, so she raised her arm and waved it. A universal sign for 'go away'. Couldn't she just start this morning all over again?

It was silent except for the barely audible sound of the shower. It had been going for a long time. Ginny had a mental image of Draco simply standing there, staring off into space as the water hit him. It's what she would be doing in his circumstances. Finally the water shut off and Ginny decided she really ought to get up. Flopped on the bed as she was, Draco would probably think she had just gone back to sleep. Not exactly something that would help make her apology believable. Grunting with the effort, Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at the bathroom door. Draco came out in a towel and didn't look at her. Instead, he made a bee line for the closet. She frowned. He wasn't going to just get to ignore her. No siree.

"You know you're being really immature! It was just a joke!" No response. Hmph. Well fine. She would just keep talking then and he could listen. "You know I didn't mean it. Well, not really. Oh come on Draco! Get out of that stupid closet!"

Storming out, he threw a shirt at her face. "Get dressed and get out." Ginny picked up the shirt and pulled it on but then stayed just where she was.

"You promised to eat with me. So get over here before the food begins to mold."

Draco scowled at her with his fists clenched at his sides. "You're lucky I'm not cursing you. Just get out." Ginny bit her lip and considered it. He had the right to be mad. But so what? This was supposed to be a marriage. You didn't just walk out on a marriage no matter how mad you made the other person.

"Ugh, you're so dramatic. Look, I'll even let you have my bacon." All guys loved bacon from what she could tell. Whether it was the boys at Hogwarts or her brothers at home, they scarfed down bacon like it was candy. Too late, Ginny realized he was clutching his wand. He wasn't casting any spell. But he was almost shaking with rage and magic flew out of his wand, shattering the glasses. Orange juice exploded everywhere. On the sheets, on the carpet, and on Ginny. Ginny looked down at herself and grimaced. Ugh, she had pulp pieces sticking to her. Glass bits had gone everywhere too, but luckily none had embedded themselves in her.

"Don't you fucking dare try and trivialize it! I was a scapegoat for that god damned Ministry! Justice my arse! They didn't lift a finger when the Dark Lord took over. Just cowered in fear hoping he didn't point to them as his next victim. But of course after he died they had to blame someone for all the terror and misery. They weren't going to blame themselves and the Dark Lord was gone. And it doesn't take much for supposed victims to become condemners does it? They had to channel their pain and vengeance into something. So why not go after those the Dark Lord pressed into doing his will? Never mind that I had no choice! Never mind that I had only been sixteen! Offer me something as stupid as bacon again and I will shove every last bit of pig in Britain down your throat until you choke on it!"

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. Well, she wasn't sure she had ever heard that perspective before. It wasn't right of course. He conveniently left out the part that pressed into it or not, he had still methodically planned out murder for an entire year. But it was obviously how he saw it. And she had to deal with that. "Okay, I see your point. But it wasn't like it was personally aimed at you. They really were trying to find some way to achieve justice. And they knew you had been pressed into it. That's why they were only giving out two year sentences. Historically that imperius should have gotten you a lifetime sentence."

He just scowled at her. Well, at least he wasn't shoving her out the door. Ginny bit her lip. There really wasn't anything she could think to say. Taking a minute, she really tried to imagine it. Sitting in a cell and nothing but your own thoughts to drive you mad for what must have felt like forever. Having nothing to focus on but bitter war memories. Fear, death, pain. And then it hit her. "Did you wish you had just died?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise and Ginny felt her chest contract.

She could empathize after all. "Right after the war, when it was just funeral after funeral, I had that thought too. My entire life had been consumed by that war. Everything I did, all my convictions, all my motivations had been tied to resisting Voldermort. Now that he was gone, I remember having to find a new reason to live. It was like the brave, heroic version of me had died and all that was left was this shell. All I did was mope around the house, cry, and then I dragged myself to Hogwarts for my last year. It took me a while to find myself again, but I did. There was still joy in the world. There was still new ventures to seek out." She trailed off, hoping Draco would nod at this point. She had managed to get over her depression but she had no idea how to help someone else do so.

Instead he narrowed his eyes. "Well what a wonderfully pathetic story. So nice to know you used to be a mental case." Ginny jerked her head back in shock. What? She had just been trying to be sympathetic! That absolute prat!

"Oh give it up Malfoy! Anyone would be scarred by Azkaban. You're right! It's not trivial and if you think for one second anyone could believe you're so special that it didn't affect you then you've lost every speck of your common sense."

He sneered. "Don't try and turn this into a bonding thing Weasley. I've dealt with it. And that's all there is to it. So now; get out." Ginny snatched up a piece of toast, never letting her eyes leave his. How many times did they have to go through this? She would not, under any circumstances, ever let a prat like him kick her out of her own house.

"Weasley! What the hell are you doing! Put that down!" Ignoring him, Ginny stuffed the entire piece of toast in her mouth. It would have been better with jam but she was trying to prove a point right now and sacrifices had to be made. Chewing it defiantly, Ginny realized Draco's eyes were wide not with outrage, but with panic. Then she felt it. Glass. Bits of glass from the exploded orange juice in her mouth. Almost having been swallowed by her. Shoot. Spitting it all out on the tray, Ginny crammed her fingers into her mouth, making sure there was absolutely no tiny shard of glass in her mouth. There was one plastered to the inside of her cheek. Pulling it out, it nicked the inner part of cheek and blood began to flow. Fantastic. Looking around for a napkin, Ginny saw the pile of soggy bread in front of her and almost gagged.

"Oh for fuck's sake Weasley. Here." Taking the proffered handkerchief, Ginny crammed it in her mouth and decided this morning really was just going from bad to worse. How attractive she must look right now, a handkerchief half stuffed in her mouth and the other half dangling out. A pile of half-chewed bread and glass in front of her. Tap, tap, tap. Both of them turned to look at the window, where a little familiar owl was flying in circles.

Ginny jumped out of the bed, and raced to open the window. Pig flew in and immediately went for the breakfast tray, dropping the letter carelessly in the eggs. Ginny yanked the handkerchief out of her mouth and ran over to flap it at him frantically. "No Pigwideon! Off! Get off ! There's glass!" Startled by the thick cloth battering him, Pig flew up, squawking indignantly. "

What's that bird's name?"

Covering up the tray with the handkerchief, Ginny turned her attention to cooing at Pig and reassuring him everything was alright. "Pigwideon, it's alright. The danger's gone now."

"Pigwideon? What idiot came up with that name?"

Ginny turned to glare at him. "I did. And it is a brilliant name."

Draco looked at the bird somewhat scandalized. "That thing's yours?"

Ginny ignored him and continued to talk to Pig. "Sweetie, you can't have the food. Even the tiniest bit of glass would hurt you. Fly back to Ron and Hermione. Come on, out you go." Ginny was now at the window, swinging her arms out of it trying to get Pigwideon to follow her lead.

It wasn't working well. Pig flew about confusedly and kept eying the handkerchief. Oh this was a disaster. "Mipsy!" Ginny felt a bout of authority kick in as the elf came in at her call. "Get rid of the breakfast tray and get Pigwideon some food. The food on the tray has glass in it." Bowing, the elf grabbed the tray, handkerchief and food atop of it, and ran out the door. Following the food, Pigwideon flew out into the hallway and presumably all the way to the kitchen. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Well, that was delightful. Now before something even more bizarre happens, I'm leaving." Ginny turned and stared at him in confusion as he walked out of the bedroom. He was leaving? Where was he going?

She followed him out and yelled "where?" He didn't respond.

Sighing in annoyance, Ginny trotted after him and continued to speak to his back. "Well if you're going out, can you pick up some stuff for me? I need a toothbrush, comb, clothes, really all the necessities." Halfway down the stairs, Draco stopped and turned to glare at her.

"I'm not your servant. If anyone should be giving orders here it's me."

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. She had been giving orders? "Well what should I do then! All I'm wearing is a shirt. I can't exactly go out and get things myself can I?"

"Just floo back to France! The floo doesn't care if you're half-naked." Ginny rolled her eyes. And here she had at least credited Draco with not being a total idiot.

"Oh yes, carrying things through the floo always works well. My trunk wouldn't beat me up at all as I ricocheted it and me through hundreds of fireplaces. Besides, I don't want to move my stuff from there to here. I just want to have some things in both places." She was beginning to wonder if Draco had any other expressions other than anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about? You don't need anything here. You don't live here."

Ginny blinked and wondered if she heard that right. Was nothing getting through to him? "Have you had cotton in your ears the past two days? You said you'd give this a chance!"

Draco looked at her as if she was nutters. "That doesn't mean you live here. That means you're allowed to come over." Allowed to come over? Allowed! She'd show him what she was allowed to do.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm moving in! Mipsy!" The elf popped in with a large smile. "Me fed owl Mrs. Mipsy just going to clean bedroom now." Ginny shook her head. "No, leave it. I need you to go get me some things."

Draco was looking between them slightly anxiously and then snapped at the elf. "Mipsy. You no longer answer to anyone but me. Go clean the bedroom." The elf looked absolutely startled, but then went off to do as she was told.

Ginny faced Draco angrily. "What was that?"

Draco drew himself up importantly but he was two steps below her so he was unable to look down on her as he wanted to. "Me asserting control. This is my house and that is my elf. If you really want to try this married thing, fine. Stay. Make yourself miserable. But never try to surpass my authority again or you will regret it. Got it?"

Ginny went down the stairs so she was now on the step right above him. Then she brought a finger up and poked him in the chest with it. "If you think you can threaten me you are sadly mistaken. I've been trained in wand to wand combat, I achieved 5 NEWTS, I.." Draco had brought a hand up and clasped it around her wrist. Hard.

Ginny stopped speaking in order to wince. "Cut the crap. You were right last night. This is between us. Only us. So if you really want this to work, think carefully. What's the point of telling me about your bravery, intelligence, skills, or whatever else you fancy yourself to have? Are you just saying it in order to piss me off? Because I can assure you, that's all it's ever going to do." He had loosened his grip on her wrist but Ginny still remained where she was.

She knew the basis of a healthy relationship should be respect for the other. She wanted Draco to respect her. It was crazy and illogical, but she did. Never mind that she didn't respect him. She still wanted him to admire her, even if she despised him. But was he right? Would she need a new approach to gain that respect? "Can you let go?" Draco dropped her wrist instantaneously and continued to look at her. He was waiting for a response. A response which she had no idea if she should give. "I think I need some time to think." Draco nodded, and then turned around to continue down the stairs. Ginny sat down on the stairs and began massaging her wrist that was bound to bruise. What should she do?

Draco was giving her all the space she needed. She was free to flee at any time. It wasn't a healthy relationship. She'd have to be an idiot not to realize that. But so what? She should just give up? No. She had known this wouldn't be easy. Getting up, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Methodically, she made her own breakfast and sat down in the dining room to eat it.

This was her house. Never mind that to make a simple breakfast she had spent ten minutes hunting for where things were kept. She would live here and know every little bit of that kitchen. Malfoy be damned. After eating, Mipsy popped in with a pile of clean clothes. "Me not knowing what Master will say, but me wash your clothes for you Mrs." Ginny took her freshly laundered clothes from last night with glee. "Thank you Mipsy!" Racing upstairs with her clothes, Ginny showered and got dressed.

Her body was still horribly sore but she consciously ignored it and pretended it wasn't. Having played Professional Quidditch, she had accumulated a lot of practice in regards to going on with life despite soreness. Fully dressed for the day, Ginny took a moment to look in the mirror and take a deep breath. During breakfast she had decided what her next step had to be. She just wasn't so sure that it wouldn't be the end of her. No. The war was over. She had to deal with the circumstances as they were here and now.

Ginny spun around and walked out of the house, through the yard, and past the gate. Finally free of the wards against apparation, Ginny steeled herself and popped away. She landed in front of Percy's house and took a moment to orient herself before wandering away. Percy's wife, Audrey, had inherited a large, old house from her grandfather and they had moved in four years ago. Ginny knew the area, having been over to see them a few times. Mostly she came to play with her little niece Molly, who was just about to turn two. But that wasn't why she was here. She didn't even intend to go visit her brother today.

Instead she was going to walk the few miles that separated a house now inhabited by her brother and his family, to the house that had belonged to her would-be murderer. Ginny was rather certain that if her mother hadn't killed Bellatrix when she did, Bellatrix would have succeeded in killing her. It still chilled her to think about. She had come so close to dying. And now here she was, voluntarily visiting Bellatrix's sister. A woman who was now Ginny's mother-in-law. Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa had never been imprisoned and Ginny wasn't so sure if that was undeserved or not. Technically, it was true there were no violent crimes attributed to her. But she wasn't pleasant and Ginny had no idea what she was capable of. At the wedding, Narcissa's nose had been turned up a mile high in pure disgust. She had refused to even acknowledge Ginny. Not that Ginny had sought her acknowledgement of course. But when it came to her son, well. During the war Narcissa had gone against Voldermort and helped Harry in order to keep Draco safe. Ginny was hoping for something similar to happen now. Draco might no longer be in danger of being killed, but if she could convince Narcissa her son's happiness hung in the balance, well it just might be enough to turn her mother-in-law into an ally.

She had never been to the house before, but she knew where it was. Percy and Audrey had talked a bit about it. Apparently growing up, Audrey and her friends had thought the house was haunted. Abandoned while its owners had rotted in Azkaban, the house had become slightly infamous. It was almost an hour later when Ginny finally reached it. From afar, the house loomed large and dark. Half hidden by trees, the brick walls were tinted black with age. Ginny walked up and felt a tingle go through her. She had just passed through some sort of ward system. She continued on and stepped onto the porch. The house didn't look abandoned anymore. Flowers had been planted outside and the door had been freshly painted. Maybe she wouldn't be home. Holding her breath, Ginny clanged the door knocker loud and deliberately.

An old house elf swung open the door and glared up at her. "A blood traitor dares to knock here?" Ginny blinked in surprise. Oh, she knew some considered her family blood traitors. But how did this elf know that? "Haughty, stupid witch. No blood traitors here!" Before the elf could say anything more, a woman's voice came from the inside of the house.

"Well said Larxin." Then she came into view and Ginny felt her optimism leave her.

Narcissa had her nose up, glaring down at her as if she was a dead rat that had been found in the cellar. Ginny forced herself not to return the expression. "May I come in?" Narcissa's frown deepened.

"Certainly not. I thought you had been sent off to France. Whatever are you doing here, tainting my home?" Ginny felt her temper rise and try to shut a lid on it. She had a goal and this horrid woman was not going to stand in her way of achieving it.

"I've come to talk to you about Draco." Ginny had been hoping this would be enough to at least get the woman to listen.

Instead Narcissa sneered. "I see no reason why you would have any cause to speak about my son." Ginny's hands became fists at her sides. What did it take to make this family acknowledge that yes, in fact she really was Draco's wife? She was going to have to connive. Ginny tried to remember her plan. She had only made up this speech a little while ago. She hoped she remembered it.

"In four years time, your husband will be out of Azkaban. At that time he will be told that his son is married to me."

Narcissa had lowered her nose and was glaring at her full on now. "Yes, unfortunately he will hear of that and it will mortify him to no end that the likes of you have squeezed its way into our noble family."

Ginny clenched her fists and tried to steamroll ahead. "That cannot be changed. But what can be changed, is that he can hear his son is happy and there's a possibility of little pureblood grandchildren to carry on the Malfoy name, as opposed to how things currently stand which mostly includes your line ending and your son being miserable."

Narcissa was still glaring at her. "If you think you are capable of bringing my son any joy, you are sadly mistaken. You are filth he has been saddled with and would gladly get rid of." Ginny ground her teeth together. Keep going. Ginny reminded herself that attacking this harpy would do no good. Except make her feel better.

"That may be, but isn't it worth a try? You went against Voldermort to make sure he lived Mrs. Malfoy. Don't you want to make sure that his life is as good as possible? Are you really willing to throw away the chance that he might find at least some joy in the otherwise disastrous marriage he's stuck with? I know you don't like me, but I'm the only option. I'm not going anywhere." There, that was all she had. Ginny hoped it was enough.

Narcissa was looking at her in a calculating manner now and Ginny looked back with a steady gaze. She was not going to be intimidated. "Theoretically, if I agreed, what would you want me to do?" Ginny smiled. She had done it.

"All you would need to do is answer some questions." Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" To be honest, Ginny had a lot of questions. But she wasn't about to scare Narcissa off with one like 'to what extent do you feel Draco was traumatized by Azkaban?"

Instead, Ginny tried to keep a pleasant voice and asked her most immediate question. "What is Draco's favorite food?"


	6. A Plan to Woo

CHAPTER 6

A Plan To Woo Hardly Ever Goes Smoothly

Ginny walked around Diagon Alley with a smile on her face. She had done it. Narcissa had answered all of her questions. Granted, the answers were all accompanied by the not so encouraging comments such as "though if it involves you, it just might become his least favorite thing." But the point was she now had a reluctant ally. And she could now set her plan in motion.

She had been going around for the last few hours buying clothes, bathroom supplies, and lastly, food. Ginny wouldn't necessarily say she was an amazing cook. She certainly had nothing on her mother. But she was decent. And if there was one thing she had witnessed her mum do for her dad growing up, it was cooking. So levitating five bags, only two of which contained food, Ginny made for the Leaky Cauldron.

This was going to be a horrible trip. Entering the pub, Ginny sighed. Her arms were going to kill her for this. But she didn't know the Manor well enough to apparate home and so what other option was there? Paying for the floo powder, Ginny stopped levitating her bags and picked them all up. Her arms almost gave out and she grimaced. There was a spell for situations like this. But she wasn't nearly as skilled with charms as Hermione. Enchanting these particular bags just might ruin the clothing or make the food inedible. She wasn't keen to find out.

She had spent so much time during her OWL and NEWT years focusing on defense against the dark arts, that her other subjects had never really gotten as strong as they might have otherwise. Oh, she had indeed gotten 5 NEWTS, but she thought she must have barely passed. Or they were being generous that year, knowing that the students had just gone through a war and had spent the last school year in a virtual construction zone.

Flooing home, Ginny released the bags onto the floor and stretched out her fingers. Then leaving three of them on the floor, Ginny picked up the ones containing food and went to the kitchen. It was late-afternoon now and if she really was going to prepare Draco's favorite meal, she had to get started. Ginny methodically began pulling things out, placing them all on the counter. At lot of these things were probably already in the kitchen, but she hadn't been sure so she had just bought everything new.

Her mum would probably enchant the ingredients to stir themselves, but Ginny really wanted to do this all herself. Speaking of doing it herself, where was Mipsy? Ginny had been all prepared to convince the elf to let her do this alone. But now she wasn't even here. Oh well. Maybe she was taking a nap or something. House elves slept, didn't they?

After a lengthy search for measuring cups and tablespoons, Ginny began methodically cutting up and measuring out salt, coriander, cumin, smoked paprika, and garlic, before dumping them into a bowl. Then she pulled out the lemon and realized she needed a grater. She was squatting to look in some of the lower cabinets when she heard voices.

Cautiously, Ginny moved into a standing position and took her wand out of her pocket. Were there people that would floo here unannounced? Thinking about what type of friends Draco probably had, Ginny decided it didn't matter. Friend or not, she may very well need her wand to defend herself. "She probably just lost track of time." "Harry, three hours is not loosing track of time. Three hours is her being trapped and in trouble." Harry? Ginny recognized those voices.

Racing out of the kitchen, Ginny found herself in the foyer staring at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "What are you all doing here?"

Ron was slightly red in the face and Ginny just raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing here! What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet us three hours ago!" Ginny looked at her brother blankly. She had not even the foggiest notion of what he was going on about. "We sent the letter just this morning!" Letter?

Ginny had a sudden recollection of the letter that had landed in the eggs and frowned. How had she forgotten about that so easily? "Oh that. Um, it was sort of a hectic morning. What was it you were writing about?"

Hermione's mouth quirked into a smile as she caught Ginny's eye. "Hectic, hmm?" Ginny felt herself blush. Ron wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted sound. Harry just scratched the back of his neck and looked off to the side. Ginny blushed deeper.

"No not like that!" Never mind the fact that there had been some of that too. "When Pigwidgeon came in there was glass all over the place, and my mouth was bleeding, and then he was trying to eat the food with glass in it, and I had to call the house elf, and well…I think the letter must have gotten thrown out with the eggs."

All three of them were looking at her in bewilderment. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Oh, well in that case. What was glass doing in your food?" "And what do you mean you were bleeding?" The last bit had been Harry.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "Er, that's not really important." It was bad enough she had handled that whole having been imprisoned thing so horribly at the time. She certainly didn't need anyone else to know about it. Ginny sought out Harry and tried to tell him with her eyes to please move the conversation forward. He was surprisingly responsive to that kind of stuff.

"Erm, alright. Well, mostly we needed to talk to you about something. Ron and I, well actually Hermione's the one who thought anything of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and cut Harry off. "Ginny, there is something going on with the Unspeakables. The other day Harry and Ron were complaining about how the Aurors are being sent on missions for, well we don't really know. None of them have reported back yet. But I got them to do some digging and the requests for these missions are coming from the Unspeakables." Ginny nodded slowly. She could see where this was going.

"And you think the project Draco works on might be involved." Hermione nodded decisively and Ginny took a deep breath.

"So you want me to hunt for information?" The Golden Trio all looked at her and Ginny felt her stomach drop. Ah.

"It's not that we wouldn't, but the Unspeakable Department is so tight-lipped we'd have to, well, it's a lot harder to justify going against the law when we're not at war." Ginny nodded. It made sense. She was married to a man who worked for the Unspeakables. It seemed only practical to have her try and get him to let something slip. If only they knew how much effort she was putting forth to even get a decent relationship going with him! Not that she could tell them. First off, it was embarrassing. She was getting rejected by her own husband. Secondly, she wasn't sure if they'd understand.

For all the enmity they had once held for Malfoy, none of them really seemed to care too much one way or the other anymore. They had all moved on to some extent. She was rather sure none of them had even spoken to Malfoy since they were seventeen. From what they had said when she complained about her engagement, they now just remembered him as a boy in over his head, struggling to survive under Voldermort.

Of course, if they did actually spend any time with him, Ginny was certain the old hatred would flare up again. But probably better to avoid that scenario. "I'll try but I can't make any promises. Really sorry I worried you all. Next letter you send, I promise I'll read it."

Ron had stopped paying attention to her and was looking around, something Ginny felt slightly offended by, until he spoke. "I can't believe this is your house now Gin. Did they ever replace the chandelier?"

Chandelier? Oh, right. She remembered them telling her that story. Ginny looked over to Hermione who was calmly looking around now too. Ginny suspected it was a façade. "I'm not really sure. Do you remember what room…" Harry had moved up and reached out to squeeze Hermione's hand. She shot him a thankful look and then they let go.

"I remember." Ginny remained where she was, feeling slightly awkward as the three of them walked through to where it had happened. This seemed like something they should do themselves.

But she also wasn't too sure it was smart to let them linger in the house unsupervised. She really wasn't sure how Draco would react if he came home and found them wandering around. She suspected the Trio thought he must have relinquished his prejudices with the fall of Voldermort. She, however, wasn't willing to bet on that. She went to go after them and then stopped. No, that would be so rude. What would she say? 'I know that you all got captured here and Hermione got tortured, and you're all probably deeply reflecting about things, but I'm not so sure my husband would want you here so would you mind leaving now?'

Ginny continued to shift around for a few moments before finally going after them. And once she got to the doorway, she ground to a halt. Ron was holding Hermione as she softly cried into his shoulder and Harry was looking around with a melancholy expression. "It's strange how six years can feel like a lifetime ago, and then still seem like it was just yesterday." Harry had spoken to the wall he was looking at, but Ginny knew it had been intended for her. Then, to dispel any doubts that he had been talking to her, he turned around and looked at her questionably. "Malfoy has changed hasn't he? I mean, he never wanted this. He was terrified during the war." Ginny gave small nods. She agreed he probably had been terrified during the war. How much he had changed, well, she couldn't really say. But Harry didn't need to know that. Luckily, Harry seemed to have interpreted her nodding as she had hoped and took it as confirmation that his old school rival really wasn't so bad anymore.

Hermione had lifted her head up and was wiping away the last of her tears. "We're sorry Ginny. We know this is your home now and we shouldn't be crying about it. It's lovely, really. You'll have to have a party or something."

Ginny went over and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "Don't. It's absolutely fine. Cry all you need." Hermione hugged her back and then stepped away.

"No, no more tears. We have better things to talk about. Why don't you come over for dinner? Draco can come too, if, well, where is he by the way?"

Ginny blinked. Where was he? That was a good question. "Oh he's just out right now. He'll be back soon. I was actually in the midst of cooking lamb chops for our dinner when you all came."

Ron licked his lips. "Sounds good! Got enough for three more?" Er, well not really.

Hermione must have seen her hesitation and elbowed her husband. "Oh honestly Ronald. We've intruded enough. They're newlyweds. Given them some time alone. We'll see you soon Ginny?" Oh thank goodness.

"Absolutely! I still have yet to hear any embarrassing stories about my brother's auror training. We'll most definitely need to meet to fix that." Ron faked outrage and Ginny found herself truly smiling as she waved them all off, promising to owl them soon. Alone in the house again, Ginny slumped against the nearest wall. She wasn't sure if there had really been any disaster to worry over, but she certainly felt like she had just averted one. Going back into the kitchen, Ginny picked up where she had left off and begun the hunt for the grater anew.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny heard the sound of another person in the house. Gripping her wand, Ginny made her way out of the kitchen and slumped in relief as she saw it was only Draco. He was on the couch, untying his boots. She had been beginning to worry that he wasn't coming home for dinner and then all of her work would have been for nothing. "I almost tripped over your bags coming home. Are you ever responsible about anything? It's like having a toddler in the house."

Ginny looked for her bags and frowned when they were nowhere in sight. "Where did all of my stuff go?" Draco looked up at her and smirked.

"If you're not going to put your things away, then you shouldn't be surprised when they get lost." Lost? They weren't lost. He had stashed them somewhere. Well, she wasn't going to play his stupid game. Whatever it was.

"Accio bags from Snipell's Shoppe." Her clothing bags zoomed in from the adjoining room, spilling all her things out on the floor as they went. Lovely. Ginny went to give Draco an exasperated look only to find him sulking. What in the world?

She gave him one last skeptical look, before refocusing on her bags. Levitating all of her things back into them, she picked them up and placed them near the wall. Turning back around, she found Draco had been staring at her. Exasperated, Ginny put her hands on her hips. "If you feel the need to resort to such infantile pranks to have a laugh, there is something seriously wrong with you."

Draco shot her a glare. "Wasn't trying to laugh, but I have to say you're pathetic summoning skills almost made me. What was accio again? A first year spell?" Ginny would show him how pathetic her wand work was. She was pretty sure she could remember her bat-boogey-hex. Before she could convince herself to do it though, Draco had started talking again. "No wonder you're nothing but an unemployed lay about. With magic like that, no one in their right mind would hire you."

Ginny saw red and threw her wand on the ground. She had traces of the Weasley temper. She knew that. And if she let herself go free with her wand, she was going to do something she'd later regret. When she had been nineteen she had been playing for the Harpies. They had been playing a game against the Falcons and there had been this one, absolutely odious, chaser. Throughout the game he had deliberately tried to knock her off her broom three dozen times. If that hadn't been enough, he had shouted the worst, sexist, comments she had ever heard. By the end of the game she had been spitting nails. Ignoring her teammates warnings, she had marched off with her wand in hand to give him a piece of her mind. He had ridiculed her and asked if she wanted to ride his cock since riding a broomstick seemed to be too much for her. She had lost it and hexed him good and proper. Her satisfaction had been fleeting though. It turns out things you can get away with as a teenager don't really translate into the adult world. No one had praised her for her skill or for standing up for herself. Instead she had been forced into court, had to pay the man 40 galleons for reparations, pay a separate fine to the Ministry for assault, and had been put on probation by her coach for two months.

"That's right Weasley. Thrown down your wand. You're not a witch at all. Not really. Just a pathetic little girl who has spent her whole life trailing on the cloaks of those better than her. Couldn't even save the ones she loved in the war. Couldn't even save herself. Had to be rescued." During that, Draco had gotten up and was now standing right in front of her. Looming over her. Ginny felt her throat close up and she found herself staring at his throat. She couldn't look at his face. She tried to swallow and found she was swallowing back mucus. If that wasn't bad enough, her vision was beginning to go blurry. No, he was not going to make her cry. She was stronger than this. She had to be. Blinking back tears, Ginny tried to get a grip on her thoughts. What he was saying wasn't true. She was a witch. A great witch. But why was he saying all these things? He was, he was….Oh. He was trying to make her hate him.

Ginny tried to pull herself together and stomp out any wayward emotions. "Can't you just be civil for one night?"

Draco's mouth twisted. "As if you can talk. You're the one's who's being an uptight bitch." Ginny stared at him in confusion. She didn't know what he was talking about and she didn't really feel up to figuring it out. She felt a bit emotionally drained and had really lost all motivation for her plan. He obviously wasn't going to be in a good mood so what was the point?

"Fine, whatever. Dinner will be ready in ten." Ginny turned around and walked out straight to the kitchen. She wasn't so sure she cared anymore whether he liked the meal or not, but she was going to finish it regardless. Otherwise she'd just be left with a random bowl of charmoula and raw meat and that would just be a bit too pathetic. Like a reminder of her stupidity. Besides, what else was she going to eat?

She was just finishing cooking the lamb chops when Draco walked into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. Ginny spared him a quick look and then promptly ignored him. Never mind that she should be used to him being malicious. Tonight she hadn't even done anything wrong and he had still been an arse. She had just plated the food and was preparing to turn around with the plates when she almost dropped them in surprise.

She let out a squeak as she realized Draco had been hovering right behind her shoulder. "You made charmoula and lamb chops?" He was looking at her questionably and Ginny looked back nervously. She wasn't entirely sure he'd be happy she went to go interrogate his mother, but she also didn't feel like lying about it either. Intrigue was tiresome.

"Your mum said you liked it. Can you go get glasses?"

"Since when have you ever spoken to my mother?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I told you. I wanted to try this marriage thing. So I thought a good step would be to talk to my mother-in-law. It's not a big deal." Actually, it had been a very big deal but Ginny didn't really want to say that. Telling someone that you found their mother snotty, horrible, and a bit frightening was normally a bit rude. Who knew with the Malfoys though. He might even take it as a compliment.

"When?" She felt awkward having this conversation. She was balancing a plate of food in each hand and really just wanted to get to the dining room table and put them down.

"Earlier today. Can we go sit down now?" He took a step back and Ginny took a deep breath. She had a feeling she was going to get interrogated.

Setting the plates down, Ginny sat and watched Draco come out with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured both of them full, put one in front of her, and then sat down with his own. Ginny just watched him. He wasn't insulting her anymore and she found herself staring at him. Admiring his physical attractiveness mindlessly, for once not antagonizing over what it meant. She snapped out of it as soon as his mouth opened though. "I know you probably don't care, but my mother's been through a lot. Don't drag her into whatever this is." He had said it in a very straight forward way with little emotion, but Ginny still found herself taken aback. That had been, well, sort of sweet actually.

"I'm not trying to create anymore drama. I just, well I mean why can't we all just act like a family? I know, I know. She hates me. But, I think she's willing to put that aside and just….don't worry about it."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "And you? You don't hate her?"

She really didn't know what she felt. Hatred might be too strong of a word. She certainly didn't like her. That wasn't really the point though. Her personal feelings aside, Ginny really wanted her life to work out well. And having a healthy marriage as opposed to an awful, dramatic one had top priority right now meaning her mother-in-law was just something to be borne. "Well, we both don't hate you so we'll manage." Then embarrassed by the admission, Ginny put food into her mouth and tried to maintain a nonchalant façade. It turned out she didn't even need to. Draco wasn't looking at her. He was looking down at his plate and slowly cutting up his meat. He looked, well, vulnerable. Why was he being so weird tonight? It was making her anxious. Feeling a bit odd about it, Ginny just continued to eat in silence while Draco did the same. Well, she did for a bit. Finally she just began speaking to fill the silence.

"Where's Mipsy by the way? I haven't seen her since this morning." Draco looked up at that but he looked reluctant to speak.

"She's at Greg's. She, er, she's making a friend." Ginny's eyes widened. A friend? She didn't know any wizard or witch, other than Hermione, who would worry about sending their house elf on a play date.

"Whatever for?" Draco put food in his mouth and chewed slowly, looking to the side of her. She waited. And waited. "Well?"

He reluctantly looked at her and then sighed. "Greg has a male elf, I have a female elf. We got Mipsy a few years ago from a family friend and we're going to have to pay them back someday with a new elf. So, yeah." Oh, that was, well a bit disgusting really. Ginny had a horrid moment of imagining house elf sex and quickly tried to erase it.

"It's nice that, um, Greg is helping you out." That came out a bit awkward. Whether it was because she was talking about them breeding their elves, or because she was referring to Goyle as Greg, well she wasn't sure. Probably a combination. Ginny rolled her eyes at herself and then pressed on to try and find a better topic. One that wouldn't make her gag at the visual. "So you're good friends then?" Draco shrugged. She kept waiting for him to speak, but instead he just sipped wine. Alright then.

"I don't think I really keep in touch with too many school friends anymore. Some people from the DA are really the only ones I make plans with. Do you keep in touch with.." Ginny trailed off. Draco's expression was unequivocally closed off. Touchy subject she supposed. She remembered that his friend Crabbe had died but so had some of her friends. It didn't mean she couldn't talk about them, or rather just school friends in general. Well, if she had to change topics now anyhow she might as well plunge forward and get to what was really bothering her.

"Earlier, when you were mad at me. Why?" He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I don't know. It certainly couldn't be the fact that you insinuated I was immature and mentally deficient. Because it's increasingly obvious the only one here with a problem is you." Ginny blinked. What? Had she said that? Oh, she supposed she had. But really, what had he been expecting? He had hidden her bags. It was something that a little boy would do. Or something George would do. But it would only be a joke and, and oh. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Draco had been smirking. Playfully? Had he been trying to bond with her? Well, it was a rubbish attempt. But she had thrown it back in his face if it had been. Possibly she had sabotaged herself.

If that was the case she probably ought to do damage control. "Sorry I said that. I guess I was just confused and uh, lashed out."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't bother. You said what you thought." He went back to eating but Ginny just sat there staring at him. He obviously wasn't up for a fight but Ginny felt he was still attacking her. Well, not attacking. More like pushing her away.

"What do you mean what I thought?"

Draco began to lose his patience. "Don't play dumb Weasley. You look down on me and we both know it. Just let it alone."

Ginny gaped. She looked down on him? What the hell was he talking about! She was practically chasing after him. No, not practically. All out, full on, chasing after him. "Are you mental? Why would I be here if I looked down on you? The only 'down on you' I've done is go down on you."

He put his glass down. "Since when the hell does sex equal respect? You're here for yourself. You want a perfect life and I get that. But you're not doing any of this because you like me. Or respect me. You're using me Weasley; now get over it. "

How was she supposed to respond to that? She was not selfish. She was doing this for the right reasons and he was trying to make it sound like, well, like she was the one acting badly. He was twisting it somehow. The problem was she couldn't quite figure out the how. Of course she was doing it for herself, what else was she supposed to be doing it for? And no, she didn't look up to him. But how had he turned that into sounding like a critique of her?

"Can you stop telling me how I feel? I want you. End of story." He straightened up in his chair and pointed his fork at her.

"You want me? Then don't insult me." Well, that was hardly going to happen. It wasn't that Ginny couldn't realize the sense in his suggestion. But he was so easy to insult and she did it without thinking about it and really, what fun would it be to walk on eggshells all the time?

Instead of answering, Ginny continued to eat and then went off to the kitchen with her dishes. Draco had raised an eyebrow at her but hadn't really commented about her silence. She had no idea how he had interpreted her silence. Perhaps more importantly, she didn't know what she had meant by it. This day had been much too long. Draco seemed to have a lot of issues and she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle any of them.

As she stood there and washed her dishes by hand, she tried to recount everything seemed to be going on. He had issues with the Ministry and possibly was traumatized by Azkaban. He seemed to view her as an 'uptight bitch' who looked down on him. He resented her. Was sensitive to insults. And if the Trio was to be believed, was mired in some secret project. She had to get away. She needed to reevaluate. Making this work was going to take way more than cooking his favorite foods.

Draco came in, placing his dishes on the counter next to her, and then turned to lean against the counter. "So?" Ginny looked at him. A part of her told her to stay but she shoved that part away. It was the same part that just wanted to have sex and try to use that to make everything else disappear. "I think I'm going to spend the night in France. I need some time to figure things out I guess." She didn't know what she was doing. But she didn't want to screw things up and maybe time would give her clarity. This wasn't giving up. This was just a necessary pause. Draco had been right; she did want a perfect life. And she was going to get one. She just needed some time.


	7. A Horrible Mistake

CHAPTER 7

A Horrid Mistake Showing a Disappointing Level of Immaturity

Ginny's head was swirling. Not with dizziness. Not with tiredness. With French. Blinking, Ginny tried to refocus as Madame Rochau continued to tell her French phrases. She had been at it for almost two hours now and Ginny wasn't sure she could remember any more at the moment. Not that she could complain. After all, it was free language lessons. And besides that, the Rochaus had fed her lunch not an hour ago. They really were wonderfully hospitable. Much more so than her owl had been at any rate. Leaving a new pet alone right after buying them was apparently not any good for the bonding process. On the bright side, she now had a name for her owl. Peckorlia.

She had been in France for a full week now. She hadn't really planned to stay so long. But what was she going to do when she got back to England? Yesterday Mipsy had popped in and Ginny had asked if Draco had a message for her. Mipsy told her she hadn't heard Draco even mention her name. Not that Ginny expected Draco to be confiding all his thoughts to his elf, but well, it was still a bit depressing. Not even a mention of her?

"So! How was 'aving Roger over for dinner?" Ginny pulled herself out of her thoughts and tried to refocus on Madame Rochau. She must have really looked out of it if Madame Rochau was switching over to English now. Not that Ginny was going to object. In all honesty, she was a bit tired of having to think in another language.

"Delicious! Roger is such an amazing cook." Ginny had been all prepared to do all of the cooking but as soon as he arrived, Roger had happily joined her in the kitchen and they had ended up preparing everything together. It had been wonderful. He was so cheerful and talkative, and the entire time Ginny's stomach had been fluttering madly. She couldn't remember a moment where she hadn't been smiling. And though she knew she wasn't going to really go for it with him, she had still found herself trying to make sure she looked cute at almost every opportunity. Even once dinner was over, they had stayed up until midnight sitting on her couch and talking about their school days and their childhoods. Roger only left once they had both starting yawning enough that their tiredness was impossible to ignore any longer.

"Oui! C'est vrai. Roger, he is, eh..what is it? Ze whole package!" Ginny bit her lip and nodded. It was bad enough trying to keep herself from going after him. Having the neighbors encouraging her to go after him as well was just entirely unhelpful. Feeling awkward now, Ginny decided maybe she ought to think about getting back. Roger was coming over again tonight and the last thing she needed was to hear all about how wonderful he was. She was perfectly capable of realizing he was amazing all on her own. Why did he have to be so tempting? It just wasn't fair!

She needed to change topics. Or, perhaps even better, get rid of Madame Rochau. "Monsieur Rochau, fancy a game of chess?" His short, old, brown wizard's hat bobbed back and forth as he nodded enthusiastically. Following him into the study, Ginny took a moment to inhale. It smelled like tobacco and peppermint patties in here. Ginny had never met either of her grandfathers, but she imagined that this was a very grandfatherly smell.

She had never become good enough at Wizard's Chess to beat Ron or Percy, but she had managed to scrape a few victories when playing against her other brothers. For all Monsieur Rochau cared though, she could have been bollocks at it. He was simply excited to have someone to play with. Anyone to play with. Within the past week, the two had played a dozen games and Ginny found it rather relaxing.

She tried to strategize as much as possible, but every once in a while, Monsieur Rochau would quietly reach over after she had taken her turn, and move her piece to a different location for her. He would then use his fingers and small English phrases to show how she was about to trap herself, and Ginny would be struck at how horrible she really was at this game. And though it might just all be in her head, she did feel like she was getting better. Monsieur Rochau didn't speak a lot like his wife did. Ginny knew part of the reason may have been that he was unsure about his English, but it seemed he was also just a much quieter man in general. It was such a comforting quiet though, and Ginny didn't feel any need to fill it up with conversation. So silently they played for hours until finally Ginny realized it must be almost early evening.

Saying her goodbyes, Ginny walked on back home and thought about the groceries she'd need to pick up tomorrow. She hadn't been in town for three days now, and the avoidance was purposeful. Four days ago, she had been perusing the book shop. Specifically, the hidden room behind the back wall that housed the extensive collection of wizarding texts. As odd as it may sound, she had been looking for a French copy of the children's book "Babbity Rabbity." She had the story memorized in English, and thought reading the French version might help her improve her French. The vocabulary would be rather basic, and she would have the English version in her head to help her translate the French. But that was all rather beside the point.

Much more importantly, the shop keeper had come in and asked about what she was doing. Once she had explained, he seemed rather fascinated and they got to talking. She explained how she had just recently moved here, and it somehow progressed to her talking about finding a job that didn't require much speaking. Before she knew it he had offered her a bookkeeping job, and startled, she had said she'd think about it.

She hadn't yet made up her mind though and was thus avoiding town. Getting a job here would be a big deal. It would permanently attach her to being here as opposed to England and well, she wasn't so sure that was what she wanted. Oh it really was lovely here! Under any other circumstances she wouldn't have hesitated in taking the kind offer. But what about her earlier determination to move in with Draco and act like a real married couple?

Time hadn't really given her the clarity she had hoped for. She still was rather clueless about how to handle the immense web of issues that was Draco Malfoy. But she hadn't given up on anything yet. She knew she couldn't just avoid making decisions forever, but it had been such a nice week, not worrying about anything. Unlocking her door, Ginny entered the house only to find Peckorlia glaring from her perch on the sofa at a little, pathetic ball of brown feathers.

The owl was collapsed on the floor, heaving for breath. Pigwidgeon! Running to the kitchen for a cup of water, Ginny raced back and carefully lifted Pig's head up. Coaxing him to drink, Ginny mentally cursed her brother. The idea that Pigwidgeon had flown all the way from England to France was worrying. The little owl wasn't a top-notch flier to begin with and that trip would have exhausted any owl. No doubt when they had sent him off with the letter, they had expected Pigwidgeon would only have to fly as far as Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pigwidgeon. You just rest as long as you need." Ginny spotted the cause of all this mess and snatched up the letter. It had better be important. Scanning it, Ginny realized it was only an invitation to dinner tomorrow night. Well, this was a dilemma. Of course she wanted to go, but she refused to send Pigwidgeon all that way with a reply. Or Peckorlia for that matter.

Well, she could just show up. She was family after all. The invitation also mentioned inviting Draco but she chose to ignore that part. She really did think if they spent any time with him, they would immediately realize he hadn't changed as much as they had assumed, and all hell would break loose. He probably wouldn't even agree to going. If he hated her, he certainly would have no love for her brother and Hermione.

Hearing knocks at the door, Ginny shot up in startlement. He was already here? She patted down her hair and rearranged her dress. Yes, she was wearing a dress. But that didn't mean anything; there was no harm in looking nice. She wasn't flirting, no, because that would be wrong. Swinging the door open, she couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Roger! Come In, come in. I wasn't expecting you so soon, excuse the mess."

Roger laughed. "Ginny your house, it is no different than last night. C'est perfect. Oh, ezept for ze owl. Is 'e okay?"

Ginny looked over at Pig and sighed. "Yeah, just tired I think. You know I got him when I was just a teenager. Or my family did, but I was the one who loved him the most."

And with that, Ginny began talking all about her family's pets. Roger listened intently and Ginny found herself opening up. It was so easy to do with him. He made it seem like everything she said was just fascinating. Like there was nothing better than getting to know her. She loved it. Eventually the conversation led to Scabbers and him being Peter Pettigrew, which led to talk about Voldermort and by that point the two had migrated onto the couch.

It hadn't been intentional, but old memories about Voldermort began to bubble up and before she knew it she was beginning to sob. "Oh, zat is 'orrible. I am so sorry." Roger reached his arm out to rub her back and took her hand into his. Crying earnestly now, Ginny leaned in and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He continued to rub circles on her back and hold her hand tight in comfort. They stayed like that until Ginny got herself under control enough to stop sniffling and look up.

From her angle he was perfect. His hand was so large and comforting in hers. His hand on her back made her feel safe and cared about. His jaw line was impeccable. His eyes were full of caring. This was every girl's dream. She'd be a fool not to take this moment. And really, what harm would it do? Roger was what she wanted. What she deserved. She and Draco weren't working out anyways. He hadn't even tried to contact her. And it wasn't like Draco wanted her as a wife. He had made that totally obvious.

Not allowing any more time for thinking, with her heart pounding out of her chest, she raised her head and meshed her lips against his. The hand on her back moved in order to hold her against him by the waist and he deepened the kiss. It was divine. It wasn't frenzied or messy. It was slow and deep, and Ginny was lost to the outside world. She hadn't been kissed like this in years. Only ever by Harry and even then, only a few kisses like this. Her hand had moved to thread into his hair and their tongues were entangled, and yet somewhere in the distance she heard noises.

What was that? Oh well, hardly mattered. This kiss mattered. Roger mattered. Not….oh. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that what she was hearing was the sound of the floo. And those were the sound of boots!

Breaking away from Roger with wide eyes, Ginny turned her neck to look at the direction of the floo. There was Draco, standing there looking slightly disgusted. Oh Merlin. Ginny could see from the side of her eye that Roger was looking at her in confusion. Waiting for her to introduce him to the bloke who had just flooed into her living room. She just wanted to sink into the couch and never reemerge. But that wasn't an option. And neither was telling the truth. "Uh, Roger this is Draco. We, uh, we went to school together. What are you doing here?" Draco smirked. Oh no.

"Your father caught me at the Ministry. Said he'd like to have dinner with us."

Ginny frowned in confusion. "And you said yes?"

Draco's smirk quickly melted off of his face. "Well I wasn't going to. You know, given that your family's one of the biggest embarrassments to purebloods everywhere." Draco paused and half-rolled his eyes in self-exasperation. "But, well, then I thought about how you went to go talk to my mother, so I decided, well I guess I could endure subjecting myself to your horrid family for one night. We need to leave now though so…" Ginny felt floored. Draco was willing to eat a meal with her parents? Who was this person!

Ginny didn't notice the smirk come back until it was too late. "Of course, I also expect compensation later so there's that to look forward to at least." Ginny's face heated up. Not that she found the idea objectionable. But he was saying this in front of Roger! And with that suggestive tone, only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out what he meant by compensation.

"Ginny, I am afraid I do not understand. Why do you speak to 'is mother? And why do your parents want to eat wiz you both? Is 'e who you said you are, eh, involved wiz?" Ginny blinked at Roger, her mind drawing a blank.

"Er, well yeah. But like I said it's really complicated." Ginny followed Roger's gaze as Roger looked at Draco. Then Roger was drawing away from her and running his hands through his hair.

"I see now. He is married. You, yes it is complicated. I don't, I don't understand. Why, someone so beautiful and wonderful, why do you get involved wiz a married man?"

Ginny could feel Draco's gaze lock onto her left hand. It was completely bare and she internally winced. "No! I'm not a mistress. I swear, it's not what it seems. It's…." What the hell was she supposed to say? That she was married but had been kissing him anyways? She didn't want Roger to think badly of her. To be honest that would probably send her into a long, intense crying session. He was so wonderful; she couldn't lose him.

"I'm so so sorry Roger. You deserve a really good explanation. No question. But I really need to go. My parents are real sticklers about punctuality. I'll explain everything later, I promise." Then ever so quickly, Ginny got up, took the floo powder and a galleon off of the mantle, and ignored Roger calling her name. Escaping into the floo, Ginny let out a relieved sigh even as she was spun and turned about. She hadn't fixed anything. But she had given herself time and that was something.

Stumbling into the Manor, Ginny waited. She hadn't shouted out the Burrow's address. Instead she had flooed here, hoping Draco had the common sense to follow. She felt like they really needed to talk. And it was not a talk she wanted her parents to overhear even a snippet of. What would they think of her? Kissing another man, lying to him; even thinking about it made her slightly disgusted with herself. Ginny watched Draco come in and braced herself.

Would he shout at her? Push her up against a wall and claim her as his? At that last thought, a slight thrill ran through her body that she then quickly tried to suppress. "Your parents aren't really sticklers about punctuality are they? Your father just said to be there around seven." Draco was brushing a bit of ash off of his shoulder and looking entirely unbothered.

Excuse her? Had she misheard? No jealousy? No righteous anger? "Hang on, that's all you have to say?" Draco looked at her and shrugged. No, this was not just something to shrug about.

"Draco! You caught me kissing another man."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, thanks. I'm not stupid." Ginny waited for more but after a minute of silence she gave up.

"So? Aren't you angry?"

"Why? I told you on our wedding day. It's not a real marriage. Just don't forget to take your birth control potion."

Ginny sputtered. "I'm not sleeping with him! I promise I hadn't even kissed him before tonight! Well, except for that one time at his house but I stopped it then."

Draco held his hands up. "Not asking for details Weasley. Keep it to yourself."

Other people would possibly be happy at not being shouted at. But Ginny was not one of them. Not in these circumstances. Not being yelled at, well, as stupid as it sounded, it was making her feel absolutely miserable. "I didn't plan it, really. I never meant to kiss him. It just sort of happened. I wasn't going to do anything else with him either, it was just a kiss."

Draco shifted and looked around uncomfortably. "Why are you telling me this? I really don't want to know." She knew he didn't want to know, but she had to say it. She had to let him know that she hadn't slept with Roger. Draco had to know that whatever else she did, she would only have sex with him, her husband.

It would have been so much easier if Draco had just been willing to call her out on having messed up, but he wasn't. And that meant it was up to her to take on self-responsibility. It was awful. But even more powerful than feelings of regret or responsibility was a feeling of hurt. Why didn't he care? She would care if she had to watch him kissing another woman. At a loss, Ginny just stood there and couldn't figure out how to react as Draco got increasingly annoyed. "What, Weasley?"

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and hunched in a bit, looking down at her feet. "I told you I wanted to make this work. And I do." Looking up at him, Ginny tried to plead with her eyes. "I want to be your wife Draco, your real wife. I know you don't love me or anything, but can't you at least be a little mad that I cheated on you?" She had never thought about Roger as her cheating on Draco before. She had only worried that she would be using Roger since she couldn't marry him. But now, looking at Draco, that was the phrase that came to mind.

"You want me to be mad? Fine! I am mad! But not because of some stupid jealousy. No, I'm mad because you can't fucking make up your mind! You said you wanted this marriage thing and I even agreed to it! Then you took off, aren't wearing your wedding band, and hooking up with other guys. The least you could have done was tell me you had changed your mind so I would know not to bother keeping your stuff here. You know what, go to dinner by yourself! I'm out."

Ginny knew that had been an angry rant with many valid points. But the only bit she could focus on was the fact that he had kept her bags of stuff. That had to mean something, didn't it? "No, wait. Draco, I didn't change my mind. I just got temporarily overwhelmed and I didn't really know what to do about us. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Come to dinner. I'll do anything you want afterwards."

There was a long, pregnant pause before he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Let's just go and get this over with." Ginny smiled at him and then reentered the floo, Draco right behind.

Ginny loved entering her parent's house. It always reminded her of being a little girl, and how wonderful her childhood had been. She had moved out after Hogwarts in order to live in a flat five years ago, but it was still strange seeing the 'new' couch amidst all the familiar things. It wasn't part of her memories of this house and she always had to remind herself it was a good thing. They had needed a new couch. The old one had been faded, torn, and honestly not all that comfortable. But still, it was weird. "Mum?"

"In the kitchen dear!" Ginny looked behind her as Draco stepped out of the floo. He had his nose wrinkled and was looking around as if he had landed in a cesspit. Ginny hissed a quick "be polite" before making her way into the kitchen. Her mum turned around, holding a bowl that was busy mixing itself. "Oh Draco dear! You made it, wonderful. Arthur's out back doing a bit of weeding before it gets pitch black out." Draco raised his eyebrows and didn't move. Her mum gave her a quick look and Ginny shook her head. She didn't know for certain, but she had a feeling Draco would step nowhere near a garden.

Her mum forced a smile and turned back to Draco. "He'll be in soon, and then we can eat. So, how's married life?" Ginny felt Draco looking at her but didn't look back. Her mum could be perceptive about these things. No look of confusion or panic would pass between them. Not if she could help it.

"It's been nice. There has been an exciting development though! We think our house elf might be pregnant." Her mum's eyes widened and Ginny gave herself a mental pat on the back. No doubt that bit of news would distract her mum for a while. Not that it was necessarily true. Ginny had no idea if Mipsy was pregnant. But she could be. Goyle's elf and all that.

"Oh Ginny dear, you can't have her working then! No, she'll need plenty of rest. And a private place to stay. House elves are very protective of their young; very secretive. Do you need some recipes? Oh I know, I know, you've been cooking your meals for five years now. But really Ginny dear, the food you made yourself, well….. you're not single anymore. Do you like squash Draco? I have quite a collection of recipes for squash." Her mum was now rifling through her cabinets, full of odd pieces of parchment which contained all the dishes Ginny had grown up with.

Ginny sighed. She had really opened a can of worms with this. Ginny stood there and allowed her mum to copy random recipes, obediently taking them all, only to then wonder what to do with them. All she had on was a dress and boots, her right wand tucked into her right boot. No pockets. No bag. Draco had sat down at the kitchen table and was enchanting the napkin holder to dance through the air, completely ignoring either witch. No help from that corner then.

The recipes only stopped once Ginny's dad came in. At that point her mum had to switch to bustling around to get all the food out onto plates. Ginny was sent off to go set the table. Her father was told to wash up and get the glasses out. Draco was left alone and allowed to sit and smirk. After everything was ready, the four of them sat down, Ginny and Draco on one side and her parents on the other. Ginny went to reach for the potatoes when suddenly her mother cried out.

"Ginny! Where's your ring?" What?

Ginny pulled back her left hand and let the potatoes clatter back onto the table. "Er, oh. Do I not have it on? That's odd, I guess I must of…oh yes. I took it off to wash my hands. It must still be on our sink." Mr. Weasley went back to eating at that, but Mrs. Weasley just continued to scrutinize her daughter. Ginny shifted and then put on a smile perhaps a bit too wide.

"Mum, have you spoken to George recently? Weren't he and Angelina thinking about buying a dog?" Ginny made sure not to smile as her mother launched into her rant about how they certainly didn't a dog. That if they wanted something to take care of, well another grandchild would be just lovely. And once that topic wound down, Ginny immediately launched her father into a discussion about the fact that recently he had been fined for tinkering around with a muggle gadget. He had tried to tell his boss that the tinkering was only to help with his job, but his boss hadn't bought it. Fined by his own department. It absolutely shocked him.

Ginny was so pleased with herself for keeping the conversation away from herself, that she finally began to relax. She almost spit out her peas when suddenly a new voice rang through the room. "The fines are bullocks aren't they? If a wizard wants to have a bit of fun with the muggles, well what's it to the Ministry."

Her father stopped talking, and looked in shock at Draco. Ginny stopped breathing for a moment. Then her father cleared his throat and took a sip of water. "Very common thought, that. That it's just a few jokes. But oh, can it get out of hand. If we're not careful, muggles might end up dead due to some of these so called jokes."

Draco looked genuinely interested. "Really? Like what? Have many muggles been killed?" Ginny saw her dad pause uncertainly, but then he forged ahead and recounted numerous cases he'd seen over the years. Some a bit gruesome. Ginny looked over to see her mum looked like her. Wanting this particular conversation to end. But her father kept talking and Draco kept listening attentively so the women reluctantly sat there and listened. Well, to a point at least.

"And then, well once it was swallowed the expanding charm would kick in and we had a few cases of death by organ explosion, the worst being a man whose.."

"Alright! It's getting late Arthur, why don't we let them go get some sleep. You and Draco both have work in the morning. Ginny, come help me clean up." Ginny did not hesitate. She was out of that room and scrubbing dishes in no time, trying to erase the image of the charmed electrical cords that had gone wild and flogged innocent people. Somehow she had never really thought about how dangerous her father's job was before. She sort of wished she was still in ignorance about it to be honest.

If the details of her father's job overwhelmed her, she wasn't so sure she was up for trying to dig into Draco's job anymore. The trio could do their own digging. What if there was a good reason the Unspeakable's never talked about their work? "Ginny, how is it really going? Is he at least polite? He's not forcing you into doing things is he?" Ginny's head whipped around to face her mother. Where had that come from? Was this type of questioning the reason why her mum had wanted them alone in the kitchen?

She felt her face flush deep red. "Merlin mum! No, he's not forcing me to do anything. We're still working out a few things like how to share a bathroom, but, well we're figuring it out."

Apparently that was the right answer, because her mother let out a breath and nodded. "Just making sure. Your father and I, well we just want you to be happy. If you ever need advice, I'm here for you. You know that, yes?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thanks mum." It was only a bit later that the men came in and Draco and Ginny were sent off by her parents. And though she knew she now had to face Draco complaining about her family, Ginny felt warm inside.

Her parents were still here for her. Not that she had ever really thought they wouldn't be. But still, tonight had been nice. As it turned out, it seemed she needed that reminder. She was married, yes. But that didn't mean her whole life was suddenly different. She still had her family. She was still loved. She had support. And for once, Ginny didn't feel overwhelmed. No more running to France. The time for panic was over.

(A/N: So before you all go 'Ah! Ginny is so stupid!- yes, she is sort of. But she was also very overwhelmed, feeling rejected, etc. and who doesn't make bad decisions sometimes? Plus- it's going to spur on progress regarding D/G's relationship, so just hang on!)


	8. Past Never Leaves

Chapter 8

Your Past Never Leaves You

Ginny simply stood there and watched as Draco took off his cloak and called Mipsy in so as to get her to empty the cloak's pockets. They were stuffed with her mum's recipes. As they had been leaving, her mother had quickly stuffed them into his pockets, not giving him a chance to protest. Honestly, he had done really well tonight. He hadn't directly insulted her parents at any point, and Ginny found she was thankful. He had been a good husband tonight. And she had been the worst sort of wife. She inwardly cringed at herself. But there was no changing the past. The only thing to do was to focus on the present. And she should probably start with expressing some gratitude. "Draco? Thanks, for well, everything. You were great tonight and…" Draco snorted, cutting her off.

"Nice to know you're expectations are so high. You don't care that last week I was willing to try and live with you. You care that tonight I sat and ate. Great. Maybe tomorrow I'll stand against a wall and then you can gush at me all over again." Ginny flushed. She hadn't been expecting that. She really was thankful about him not being overtly mean to her parents. But obviously that wasn't important right now. There was a much more critical issue at stake. Ginny was beginning to realize that what she had thought was a mature, practical decision, namely to give herself time to think, had actually hurt his pride or something. It just made her hate herself even more. She was obviously doing nothing right. Sighing, she leaned down to unite her boots. Well, there was one thing she couldn't mess up. "What are you doing?"

Ginny looked up and gave him a confused look. Instead of answering with words, she reached behind herself to begin unzipping her dress. "Oh, right." Ginny couldn't help but smile as he kicked off his own boots and began undoing his shirt. So she could do one thing right at least.

Not that she had really thought it through. As it was, she was nowhere near the couch. Instead she was a foot from the wall. So when Draco advanced on her, he didn't bother steering them somewhere else. He just backed her up against the wall and Ginny let out a slight grunt as her back hit the cold, rough surface. Not that she was going to complain. She was making things up to him right now. If he wanted to do it against a wall, well she was just going to suck it up and let him.

Her dress had dropped to the floor as had his shirt. He was basically humping and squeezing her and she was clutching his shoulders, thrusting back. But then his mouth latched onto her shoulder and Ginny winced. He had a solid bite. Ginny couldn't help but try and shrug his mouth off. Except it didn't really work and Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

She was beginning to realize why he bit. It was his way of connecting to her body without kissing her. But it hurt! And what was so bad about kissing anyways? Kissing would be good. She wanted kissing. Not teeth digging into her shoulder. Moving one hand upwards, she laced her fingers through his hair and tugged. His head came up to look at her and she seized the opportunity. Launching herself at him, she pressed her lips onto his mouth.

But his mouth remained frozen and taut and then he was shoving her against the wall, away from himself. There was now a fair distance in between their faces. Their only point of connection was his hands on her upper arms, and that was only in order to hold her away from him. Ginny felt gob smacked. What in the name of Merlin was going on now?

Draco was staring at her with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" What type of question was that? It should be perfectly obvious.

"Oh come on Draco! Don't tell me kissing doesn't help turn you on. Kissing and sex, it goes hand in hand." She couldn't believe she was explaining this. Didn't everyone's bodies help them make that connection naturally?

He looked conflicted and then nodded. "Okay, just. Just not on the mouth." Then he was pressed into her again, and before Ginny could ask for an explanation for that odd rule, she was thrown into a state of shock. There were lips pressed against her skin. Draco was kissing up her neck! Surprise and joy mingled together as she realized he was actually doing what she had asked. Not biting, but kissing. She didn't know how long it went on for.

But despite her happiness at the development, Ginny couldn't get rid of the feeling something was wrong. Not physically, no. If she let herself, now that he was kissing her neck she could melt against him. Just forget all her pesky thoughts that didn't focus on physical pleasure. But something was wrong. And if she needed any more persuasion, the slowly growing bulge in Draco's pants decided it for her. There was an issue physically too. He had already been hard before, she had felt it. That he was rehardening only meant one thing. He had gone cold in more ways than one when she had kissed him.

Using her hands, she gently pushed on his chest. Taking the hint, he lifted up his head and took a step back. His hands were still around her waist and she could tell he was prepared to launch into their activities again as soon as she finished speaking. She just hoped he kept feeling that way after she really did speak. "What's so bad about kissing? If it's about seeing me kiss Roger, Draco I'm really sorry. I know you said it didn't matter earlier but if it's affecting you like this we obviously need to talk about it."

Draco let go of her waist and Ginny could feel her body contract with disappointment. It seems she was on a roll tonight. She could in fact mess up sex. "It's not that. Well, yeah that was disgusting to see. But the kissing, I just don't like it okay?"

Ginny felt as if she had just been hit with a bludger. Didn't like kissing? Nobody didn't like kissing! Not when the kissing was done well. Sloppy snoggers were a different story, but she didn't think that was applicable here. Neither Michael, Dean, nor Harry had ever complained about her kissing. Had one of Draco's exes told him he was a bad kisser? She doubted that was true. And even if it was, that just meant he needed practice. He could practice all he wanted on her so there was no problem. "Well that just means you haven't been properly snogged before. Here, I'll show you."

She reached out to try and get purchase on the back of his head, but he grabbed her wrists and held them in place. "No, that's not it."

Ginny huffed. "Well what then?"

Draco's chest was moving up and down more rapidly now. But it wasn't anger. Ginny held his gaze and swallowed as she realized he was nervous. "Draco?" She wished he wasn't holding her wrists. She wanted to be able to squeeze his hand or put it on his cheek or something. Instead she could only look at him with a concerned frown.

"Earlier you said you wanted to make us work." Ginny nodded. "Well, if we get to that point where you really are my wife, I'll tell you okay? Until then, just don't kiss me." Ginny felt her heart twist. That had been a blunt truth, though she doubted he had realized it. If they ever got to that point. Meaning that right now he didn't see her as his wife. Well, that was depressing. But also understandable. Still, that didn't mean she was just willing to let it go.

Time hadn't helped her figure out what to do. She hadn't read any books about this and she had no advice to draw from. Maybe plunging ahead was the only option. "Earlier, when Roger and I…uh connected. It was because I had been talking about Voldermort to him. Actually I was probably doing more crying than speaking, but you get the point. Maybe that's what we need to do. Share with each other."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're saying I should trust you?" Without thinking about it too much, Ginny nodded only to feel like an idiot a moment later as he did nothing but raise an eyebrow at her. Right, the whole bit where she had run off and kissed another guy.

"Or I guess we could just say goodnight." Though it had technically been her suggestion, Ginny still felt a shot of disappointment as Draco ran a hand through his hair and then said 'yeah.'

She watched him leave and then groaned at herself. "Mipsy?" The house elf popped in and Ginny asked for her things to be brought to the guest bedroom. Logically she knew Roger had probably gone home for the night. Still, she didn't fancy going back to France just in case he showed up. And Draco did say he had kept her bags of stuff here. She didn't feel like she could impose herself as far as sleeping in his bed. She had after all been the one who had messed up. But the guestroom was a perfectly viable option. It was only twenty minutes later that Ginny had gotten herself ready for bed and realized that though it was a bit early, she didn't have anything else to do other than go to sleep. So she shut off the lights, got under the covers, and closed her eyes. Only to flash them open a minute later.

Her door creaked open and there was Draco, looking conflicted and unsure. What did he want? She reached over to turn on the gas lamp and sat up. "I've been thinking about what you said; about the sharing thing." Ginny couldn't help the smile that was slowly spreading. This was going to work. They were going to share with each other and then become a real couple and it would all work out. "So I was thinking we could start with the whole sex thing."

Oh, well she supposed that was an alright place to start. She had sort of been hoping to talk about his past, but if sex was really what we wanted to talk about….well that was something. "I know I haven't been doing it, errr, like you probably expected. I've never been in a situation like this and.."

Ginny widened her eyes and couldn't help but interrupt. "You had never had sex before?"

Draco glared at her. "Why? How many people had you slept with before?" Ginny flushed. She wasn't embarrassed about the fact that she hadn't been a virgin when she had gotten married. But it seemed sort of rude to talk about it to her husband.

But if he really wanted to know, well she supposed he had that right. "Harry and I, well we were off and on for over four years. So, yeah. He was the only one until you."

She watched Draco's nose crinkle and his lips purse. But he didn't seem particularly angry and after a few seconds, he seemed to sort of shrug it off. "Right, well. To answer your earlier question, I….well I've kind of sex before. Not ever in a meaningful way though. Pansy was really the only relationship I'd say I've ever been in." Ginny nodded slowly. She was rather certain they had broken up in their seventh year. "But we had never really gone all the way. And then I was in Azkaban and after that, well when I got out I was sort of angry and depressed and I wasn't really looking to connect with a person."

Ginny's stomach twisted slightly. She could see where this was going. "One-night stands?"

"Well kind of. But you know how small the wizarding community is. Chances were I'd bump into the chit, or we'd end up with mutual acquaintances. Something awkward. So I went elsewhere and well, you know. But I know that this is different. You aren't muggle filth. Now there's a different reason why you can't kiss me on the mouth. And that rule just has to hold. But as for everything else…."

Ginny hadn't really been paying attention to his last sentence. Her mind was preoccupied putting all of the pieces together. It didn't take long before she was coming up with cringe-worthy images of Draco holding down a muggle girl and using her like an animal. Him using sex as a way to unleash all of his anger onto someone who he described as filth. It was a bit of an unwelcome shock when her thoughts were suddenly cut off by that same man putting his hands on her.

She yelped and was all prepared to shove him off, but then it registered he had one arm gently around her waist and the other hand lightly threaded through her hair. More importantly he was staring right into her eyes, looking as if he was bracing himself. Ginny's brow slowly furrowed as she stared back. Was he okay? But then suddenly his head moved and he was kissing up her neck and then darted out his tongue to lick her ear. Her own hands were soon clenching around him and she forgot to worry about his bizarre expression and earlier confession. Right now he was being gentle and attentive and wonderful, and she couldn't really care about anything else at the moment.

Draco really was working hard to try and make her feel good. As he tugged off her dressing gown, he kissed her all the way from her sternum to her navel. He kissed and sucked her neck so much that she was bound to wake up with a few hickeys the next morning. He paid great attention to her chest. His fingers even went in between her legs at one point. It was blissful. And she had a desperate urge to kiss him. To grab his face and plunge her tongue into his mouth. But she respected his wish and refrained. As he thrusted into her, she found herself moaning as she never had before and even grunted his name as she orgasmed. That had been so much better than before.

As he rolled off of her, she found herself taking the initiative to situate herself above him. Both were content and breathing heavily and honestly Ginny's body would have been happy to curl up and go to sleep in its afterglow. But instead Ginny focused on thoroughly kissing the naked body under her. Appreciation had to be given. Because that had been great and the prospects for her future sex life had very much improved. Draco could be caring in bed after all. If he put his mind to it. As she was kissing his ribcage, his torso shook and Ginny smiled. Lifting her head, she met his gaze and smirked. "Ticklish are we?"

But as nice as all this was, Ginny knew it couldn't be this easy. Draco had basically done a 180 with her, and with little explanation as to why. Something must have happened that she had missed. She knew she was going to hate herself for breaking the mood. But it had to be done. "Draco this was great, but why now? Why not the first time we had sex?"

His smile disappeared and he shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to. You weren't muggle flith, but you were still a blood traitor." Ginny tensed and stared at him, but he had turned his attention away. Instead he was focusing on tracing shaped onto her stomach.

He was still voluntarily touching her. Did he still think of her as filth? "And now?"

He continued to trace shapes onto her and wouldn't meet her eyes. But he did speak. "Now it's different. I don't know why really. I guess with our parents getting involved and you keeping your stuff here it just feels more real or something. So when you mentioned kissing, I guess I'm just not as opposed to the idea as I was before. You are a pureblood witch and my wife and; do you think you're ever going to wear your ring?" At that last bit, his eyes had snapped up to hers.

Her own widened in shock. "Do you want me to?" He just sort of shrugged but Ginny felt a lump of guilt form in her stomach. Oh, he did. Unable to form a response, Ginny resorted to the only way she knew how to say sorry. Lowering herself, she took him into her mouth and initiated round two.

Many kisses and thrusts later, the two were truly exhausted. Half sprawled on top of each other, neither bothered to move. In moments they were asleep, sweat slicked bodies exposed to the chilly air of the old house.

Draco woke up first and promptly let out a large sneeze. Ginny shot up at the noise and then fell back down onto the bed with a wince. Her head hurt. Draco turned his head to look towards the window. A window which was letting in a steady stream of bright sunlight. For a moment he just stared, and then the realization struck. He was late for work!

He tried to shoot up off the bed and rush out, but instead found himself in the midst of a violent and sudden sneezing fit. He heard Ginny groan for Mipsy and sighed. "She's at Greg's. It's a Tuesday. She always spends her Tuesdays there." Ginny received this information with a moan and Draco found himself wanting to collapse back on the bed. How had they been so stupid? It was nearing the end of September now and the nights were getting colder. He knew that. So what the hell had he been thinking last night?

"Pepper-Up?" Draco crawled under the blankets before answering.

"You're free to go get some. In Diagon Alley." Ginny said something else but Draco didn't catch it. It sounded snarky though. Instead, he curled up into himself and sniffled a bit. He wanted to go back to sleep. Instead he found a hand shoving at his back. "What!"

Ginny recoiled a bit at his tone. But she really did need to mention this. Because she was not going to just lie here and be miserable the entire day. "Do you have an owl? I can ask my mum to come over with some pepper-up potion. She always had lots." Draco ignored her and pulled the blanket further up, so it went over his head. Ginny reached over to yank it back down and found herself playing tug of war over it. Why was he being so annoying! Giving up, Ginny rolled over and reached for her wand.

Aiming it at the fireplace, she set the logs aflame and then tried to summon things for tea. True her head hurt and her nasal passages felt clogged. But she had never liked lying around and being useless. It was horrible trying to concentrate enough to summon things all the way from downstairs. But she succeeded, and soon she had a tray, two teacups, bags of tea, the honey jar, and a tea kettle. With no water. How was she supposed to get water? Giving up on her brilliant plan, the tea things all ended up on the floor and Ginny closed her eyes for a nap. Draco had already gone back to sleep and likely not even noticed her summoning things.

The next time Ginny woke up the fire was almost out. The largest log was still glowing red but it wasn't really giving off much heat anymore. She could hear Draco breathing through his mouth, his nose undoubtedly clogged up. Regarding herself, her head felt much better now. In fact, she felt well enough to roll on out of bed, go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and jump into a hot shower. She stayed in the shower a long time, trying to use the steam to clear her sinuses, and it ended up working rather well.

Dressed and ready for the day, Ginny left the bedroom and went to the floo. Now where to go? Part of her wanted to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some basic potions like pepper-up, which Draco apparently wasn't domestic enough to buy on his own. The other part of her wanted to go to France and get the conversation with Roger over and done with. Having it weigh on her mind was horribly taxing and avoiding it seemed too cowardly for her to be comfortable with.

And as she stood there debating it, her burst of energy from her nap and hot shower quickly faded. She still felt tired and weak, not to mention her nasal congestion was coming back. Both ideas seemed too taxing to go through with. She didn't want to walk all the way to Roger's house or all the way down Diagon Alley and back. Her body seemed to be pleading with her to collapse onto the couch and Ginny reluctantly gave in.

But she didn't really want to go back to sleep quite yet either. Near the couch was an end table with a drawer; the perfect place for someone to stow a book. Taking a chance, Ginny pulled it open and grinned as her assumption was proven correct. She could curl up on the couch and read. Perfect. It didn't look like a gruesome book. In fact, it seemed surprisingly poetic. The title was "Sing oh my soul!" and Ginny couldn't quite believe the bookmark stuck halfway through the book could be Draco's. Maybe it had been in that drawer for years and whoever had been reading it had long since forgotten about it.

Pulling it out, she settled in, opened the book, and found herself soon sucked into a philosophical enigma. But even as she found herself intrigued by the dense discussion about the nature of a soul, she found herself distracted by small, inked in notes. It wasn't until page twenty-three though, that she stopped and stared, her breath catching.

Next to a paragraph that was explaining how it was impossible to know how it felt to have a dementor sucking out a soul, given that persons who experienced it were little more than dead and unable to describe feelings, was an inked-in note. _Chest ice cold, chest contracts, pain. Straining headache, throat clogs up, tongue glued to bottom of your mouth._

Ginny let the book fall onto her lap. What did that mean? That whoever was reading this had experienced their soul getting sucked out? How was that possible? Ginny frantically flipped back through the pages, rereading all of the notes for clues. Nothing really telling. She then flipped through the rest of the book, only looking at the inked in notes, but couldn't find anything that would identify the writer. It wasn't until she got the page that was bookmarked that it suddenly clicked into place.

The bookmark was monogrammed DM. Draco wouldn't do kissing. Not on the mouth. He still had his soul, but he had been in Azkaban. Had a dementor tried to….Ginny threw the book onto the sofa and turned her head to lean over the arm rest and vomited onto the floor. But more important than the foul taste in her mouth or the ache in her stomach was the burning question of what was she going to say to Draco?

She could hear movement upstairs and knew he was awake. She just prayed he didn't come down. Sure she had questions for him. But if he got mad she had been reading this book that oh so crucially exposed something he probably wanted to keep hidden, well, she wasn't so sure she wanted to face him. Maybe heading to France for a while would be good. Nice, quiet place for her to process and deal with this revelation. Yep, France sounded great.


	9. Words into Action

CHAPTER 9

Seeing Previously Spoken Words Turn into Actions

Ginny never made it to France. Instead, she continued to sit on the couch and read. She had used her wand to vanish the vomit, but a slight smell continued to linger. She couldn't care about the smell. She couldn't even care to get up and move to another room. One reason for this disinterest in moving was that she might bump into her husband. But even more importantly, she just didn't want to waste any time. She couldn't help it. She needed to know what had happened to Draco. She wasn't sure she had ever read a text so carefully or analyzed notes so thoroughly. As the book talked about the nature of the soul, Draco had penned in his own thoughts on the matter. He seemed to be in agreement with the book that the soul was where a person's emotions and personality resided.

But where the book spoke of the soul found in all, Draco seemed to have been preoccupied with analyzing a muggle soul versus a wizard soul. Everywhere were diagrams or little notes that worked to try and argue magic played a role. Ginny had never heard something so ridiculous as the soul of a muggle and the soul of a wizard being different. She almost threw the book down in disgust at it, attributing his theory to nothing more than the product of prejudice. But then she kept reading and began to wonder herself. There were no records of Dementors kissing muggles. Draco seemed to be arguing there was something to that. There were meaningless numbers inked in which Ginny puzzled over, before having to admit she was stumped. But the gist seemed to be that the Dementors were attracted to magical individuals.

But what was his evidence? Maybe she had missed something. Starting from the beginning, Ginny began yet another read through. Only to jerk violently in surprise as she heard footsteps coming her way. Looking over her shoulder with wide eyes, she spotted Draco through the doorway and immediately shoved the book under her bottom. His nose was red from being blown and his eyes looked droopy. Apparently he wasn't totally out of it, however, because upon spotting her he looked around and then gave her an odd look. "What are you doing down here?"

That was an excellent question considering he couldn't see the book. "Well I was taking a nap. Just woke up. So I guess I'm not really doing much of anything at the moment. What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I got an owl from my boss. I need to go in for a while. Why don't you go upstairs and rest some more. You look like you could use another nap."

Ginny's first instinct was to be insulted. How awful did she look? She also remembered she was sitting on the book and couldn't move unless she wanted Draco to see it. So either way she was staying put. "I'm feeling better actually. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tonight." She smiled and hoped Draco would just grab the floo powder and leave.

Instead his forehead scrunched up. "Well why don't you get something to eat at least." Ginny couldn't believe it. Was Draco actually trying to care about her well being? And if he was, did he have to do it now!

"Thanks for your concern, but really I'm fine. Now go to work before your boss gets mad." Ginny was maintaining a grin, trying to pass off her comments as light-hearted. Nothing to give away the fact that her stomach was rolling slightly in anxiety.

Yet Draco still did not move. "You know, I think my owl's napping in the attic. Why don't you go up and use him to ask your mum for that Pepper Up potion?" Honestly, Ginny didn't really care about getting Pepper Up potion anymore. And she was beginning to suspect Draco was trying to push her out of the room. Just like she was trying to push him into the fireplace.

Was it bad always being so suspicious? Of course there was the fact that she had no reason to trust him. He did look anxious and frustrated. His mouth was pursed and she really did feel like she was in his way. But in the way of what? She narrowed her eyes as his darted to the end table. The end table with the drawer that was totally empty save the book she was currently sitting on. So it was Draco's book then. But why would he need it now? Well, whatever the reason, this was going to be a long, frustrating impasse unless she did something.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Draco knew she was reading the book. It wasn't like it had been locked up tight or anything. Although that could have been because Draco was used to living alone and warding things was always a terrible bother. She gave a large yawn and a big stretch. Faking surprise, she frowned and rolled a bit to the side. Picking up the book, she gave it a puzzled look and then smiled slightly. "So that's where that book got to. Draco have you read this? It's very interesting. I feel asleep before finishing it though." Draco's face had paled and his eyes had gone wide. "Something wrong?" She felt a bit bad about playing him like this. But what else was she supposed to do?

"Er, no. I don't think I've ever seen that book. May I?" Ginny handed it over as Draco tilted his head to the side, flipped through the pages, and put on a mild look of curiosity. "Huh, maybe I'll take a look at it later." Ginny watched as he shrunk the book and slipped it into his cloak's pocket. Then he flooed off to the Ministry and Ginny was left to wonder. Was that book somehow connected to his job? She didn't understand how that would be possible, but she didn't know what else to think. This time when she yawned it was not for show and she wondered if she really did need a nap.

An hour later found Ginny fast asleep in the guest bed. Two hours later found Ginny hanging upside down in midair screaming bloody murder at her brother. In between that time, Ron and Hermione had once again broken into her house after having decided she needed some sort of rescuing. Apparently Pig had never even returned with a response to their dinner invitation and they had feared the worst. They had tried to floo call her and found no one answering. So being the brash, idiot auror-in-training that he was, Ron had stormed into her home. Finding her asleep in bed, he had apparently gotten slightly upset that his sister had brushed him off without even the excuse of being in danger of dying. So he had levitated her into the air as an abrupt wake-up call and it had worked wonderfully. Ginny had woken with a scream and hadn't stopped screaming since.

"Ron put me down! It's not my bloody fault you almost killed Pigwidgeon! You're the worst owl owner in the history of owl owners; making him fly all the way to France!"

"France! So what? You just fly off to another country without telling anyone and it's somehow my fault? So sorry! I guess I'm just used to people actually being in the country they live in! Maybe I'm just not friends with enough rich people. What else do you do now? Fill your bathtub with galleons?" Ginny's breath caught. He was going to bring money into this?

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am not a rich snob!" He released the levitation spell so Ginny went tumbling down onto the bed. The siblings didn't break eye contact though.

"Oh no? Look around us! You live in a bloody mansion!"

Ron was about to say something else but Ginny shouted over him, screaming "That's not my fault! I never wanted any of this!"

Ron went to retort and found he couldn't speak. Neither could Ginny. The two swerved on Hermione who was crossing her arms disapprovingly. "Now that the screaming has stopped, perhaps we can converse like the adults we supposedly are. I'll lift the silencios if you both promise to stop yelling." The two redheads only glared at her. She twisted her mouth and then reluctantly lifted her spells.

"What even gives you the right to be here Ronald! Just because you've learned how to break into people's houses as part of your auror training doesn't mean you can just break in anytime you want!"

"Oh! So this is the thanks I get for racing to your rescue!"

"Rescue from what? My sheets!"

Hermione sighed and left the room, letting the redheads' screaming fade into background noise. She could understand why Ron was upset. His sister had blown him off twice now, and being ignored was a sore spot for him. But did he really have to act so immature? Maybe it was one of those things she just couldn't understand, having no siblings of her own. Ginny was just as bad as him, the two seeming to egg each other on. Did all brothers and sisters act like this, even in their twenties?

She spent some time looking at a picture of a lake before her peace was broken by Ginny coming up and grabbing her arm. Ginny dragged her down the hall and down the stairs, saying only "Come on. You can help me cook dinner." Hermione had actually prepared a lovely stew for their dinner tonight, seeing as how Ginny and Draco were supposed to come over to theirs for dinner. But it seemed plans had changed and Hermione wisely didn't put up a fuss about it.

Once they reached the kitchen, Ginny immediately went for the cabinets and began opening and slamming them shut. "Where did Mipsy put those recipes?" Hermione shot a confused look at Ron as his sister ransacked her kitchen as if she had never been in it before. Hermione moved over to Ron and whispered. "What is she doing?"

Ron smirked. "Trying to prove she's still a normal person. And failing at it. Did you know she has a house elf now?" Hermione sighed as Ron continued to look on in glee at Ginny finally finding her stack of recipes, only to have to start a new search for ingredients.

Hermione bit her lip. "Ginny, if you really don't feel comfortable cooking here we could always go to our house and eat."

Ginny spun around with a set expression. "No! I'm perfectly capable of making a fantastic dinner. I'm going to make meat and veggies, and we are going to eat, and you are going to see that I am in no way a snob." Well, alright then. It had always sort of perplexed Hermione, but even though all the Weasleys had done relatively well for themselves, all of them were still snarky about money that wasn't earned through one's own hard work. When she and Ron had first started dating, she had actually been wary of bringing up the subject of money at all. Apparently though, the inheritances Harry had gotten as well as her own from her grandparents were fine. Ron justified this by saying those inheritances had been from good, hardworking people. Inheritances like the Malfoy's though, money gotten by cruelty and deceit, were to be abhorred. And to think you were better than anyone because of money, well that was grounds for hexing.

Almost an hour later dinner was finally ready. Ginny cast a tempus spell and then frowned at the time that appeared. "I thought Draco would be back by now. He made it sound like he only had to pop into the office for a few hours."

Hermione who had previously had her head in her hands, slumped on the counter, perked up at that. "How is that going by the way? Have you found out anything regarding what it is he's working on?"

Ginny paused for a moment and then shook her head. "No, not really." Hermione slumped down again and Ron gave Ginny a worried look.

"Don't push too far, alright? One of the aurors they sent out came back yesterday. He won't talk about his mission at all. I don't know exactly how to describe it, but he's changed. Sort of more snarky I guess." Ginny only nodded.

Then the three were sitting down at the dining room table, eating Ginny's meal. Hermione was in the midst of relating a story of Ron coming home with chicken feathers sprouting from him after a training exercise in self-transfiguration gone wrong, when the sound of the floo came through. Ron caught Hermione's eye and pointed his fork at her. "No more training stories. The only thing the git needs to know is that I'm a well-off auror now." Hermione found that Ginny was nodding in agreement.

So Hermione thought for a second and then began talking about her latest research. "I still cannot believe the Ministry is being so narrow minded. They won't even discuss the implementation of suojalasit in Britain. The spells used really are brilliant. That muggle relatives can at least glimpse the schools and towns that their wizarding children go to is incredible. My parents would have loved the opportunity! Of course it's all experimental. The Finns have yet to document the longer-term effects of muggles using these lenses. And of course it's a huge security concern. The lenses are guarded as if they were the Hope Diamond!"

Ron snickered. "Are you sure the reason the Ministry won't discuss it is because no one can pronounce the name of those things?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just Finnish for goggles."

Instead of processing Ginny's reply, Hermione found herself momentarily frozen. Draco had appeared in the doorway and was looking around at the table with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. Hermione felt her heart give a jump and had to remind herself that she was going to be fine. He wasn't a deatheater. He was Ginny's husband now. And she was perfectly within her rights to be sitting here and be eating dinner with her husband and her sister-in-law. People she both loved dearly and knew loved her in return. This was just a normal, safe, happy night. Then before she could process what was happening, she found her chair zooming away from the table. She shared a shocked look with Ron, whose chair had done the same. It took about two seconds for her to switch her gaze towards Draco.

He was scowling with his wand drawn. "So sorry to have interrupted your little dinner party. It's just that I'd rather have a giant slug in my house than you two. So get out. Now." Hermione saw Ron had gotten out his own wand, but before he could do anything, Ginny was standing and yelling at her husband.

"I can't believe you just did that! They're my guests! Our guests! Now just sit down and eat. Merlin's balls Draco!"

Draco's eyes were slits now. "Get them out, or you are never stepping foot in this house again." Hermione held her breath. The look he was sending Ginny was full of hate. She couldn't imagine Ron ever looking at her like that. Whatever relationship these two had, it certainly wasn't a happy one.

Hermione watched as Ginny wavered before plowing ahead. "They're family! Whatever stupid grudges you have, you're going to just have to suck it up."

Draco sneered and sent Hermione a look that made her feel like pond scum that was being inspected. Thankfully his glare was soon redirected. "Your brother married a mudblood. In any proper family he'd be disgraced. Burnt off of the tapestry. He's not family. He's an embarrassment."

Ron had stood and was yelling now, shooting hexes at Draco as quickly as possible. Ginny stood in shock and watched stupidly as Draco hastily deflected the hexes and even tried to hex back. Hermione only sat there, stunned into silence. Mudblood. She hadn't been called that in a while. Her left fist clenched as her throat closed up. On her left forearm she still had the faint scars from the letters Bellatrix had carved into her. She tried to think of them as badges of honor. A testament to fighting against prejudice and proof of her crucial role in the war. But honestly, they were ugly and she found it hard to do anything but cry when she thought about them.

A scream tore Hermione back into reality and she found Ron had thudded into a wall, his arms covered in boils and his shirt covered in blood. On the other side of the room Draco was on his knees, clutching his stomach, a position which only highlighted the rips in his cloak and the burns on his skin. Hermione and Ginny rushed over to Ron and worked to stop the bleeding. The boils wouldn't go away no matter what spell they cast, however, and Hermione realized this would need medical cream. "Ginny I'm taking him to St. Mungos. Where can I apparrate?"

Ginny shook her head to clear it and tried to think. "Uh, not until you reach outside the gates. Do you need any help?"

Hermione shook her head no, and cast a levitation spell on Ron. "Just a few more minutes honey. We're going to get you all fixed up." Then she was running out of the room with Ron floating behind her.

Ginny was left standing there with nothing else to do but turn around and look at Draco. She found she had a sort of grim satisfaction about the fact that he was in pain. Still, he was retching and looked so pathetic that soon she found a tendril of concern slither into her. He was a prejudiced arse. She had already known that though. Maybe she hadn't quite known the extent of those prejudices, but still. As horrible as he was, she was still his wife. Leaving him to heave on the ground all night with untreated burns just seemed too mean. Sighing, she went over and squatted in front of him. "You really do deserve this pain. That word is horrible and should never be uttered."

Ginny paused to see if Draco would react, but he only moaned and clenched his stomach harder. Feeling resigned, Ginny accioed burn salve only to have nothing come. She tried again and then looked at Draco's hunched form in exasperation. "Really Draco? No burn salve either? Have you ever even thought to step foot into an apothecary?" Remembering a basic numbing spell, Ginny aimed it as his back and hoped that helped at least a little.

Finally a large lurch shook Draco's form and the snot-green goo dribbled out. His moaning stopped and Ginny quickly vanished the mess before the smell made her dizzy. Draco took a few deep breaths and then straightened himself into a standing position. He winced at the movement and hissed through his teeth. "There's some salve in the attic."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. An attic? She hadn't known there was an attic. "Draco there can't be. I already tried summoning some. If it was in the house it would have come." She watched him roll his eyes and felt a bit insulted. Everything she had just said was perfectly logical.

"Just help me to the second floor. Weasley messed up my ankle with that jelly legs jinx." Upon reexamining him, Ginny realized he was putting all his weight on his right leg and sighed. He should probably go to St. Mungos but then they'd likely bump into Ron and Hermione. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Ron and Draco dueling again. Getting out her wand, she went to levitate him. Unexpectedly, however, he cast a shield spell and glared at her. "I'm not a piece of luggage."

She blinked in shock. "Well what do you expect me to do then?"

"I need to lean on you." Ginny eyed him warily. He had a good three inches on her, and more muscles. She didn't fancy getting crushed.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Fine." Going over, she felt Draco wrap his arm around her shoulders and lean into her slightly. In return, Ginny secured her own arm around his waist and the two slowly made their way to the stairs. Her shoulders did in fact feel a bit crushed but she soldiered on. She reflected that if she had been in this situation not even two weeks ago, it would have put her in an emotional tailspin. Not just because they were in close physical proximity to each other. Even more important than the fact that she was so close to him that she could smell his deodorant, was the fact that they had to rely on each other. If she rolled her shoulder, his whole weight distribution would have to change. If their steps didn't match, they could both topple over. He was putting confidence in her that she would keep him upright. It was the first time Ginny felt like Draco was trusting her with something. It felt good. Getting up the stairs proved to be slow going. Draco would use her and the stair railing for arm support, and then jump up each stair on one foot.

They made it all the way to the end of the second floor hallway, and then Draco stopped. He looked up and Ginny did the same. Only to then look back down and give Draco a stare that reflected her inner thoughts. Namely, that he had gone barmy. There was nothing above them but solid ceiling. Still staring at the ceiling, Draco shot a spell at it. The yellow sparks fizzled out into nothing and there was no change in the ceiling. "Are you having me on? What is supposed to happen?"

Draco ignored her and then with no warning whatsoever, popped right out of existence. Ginny spun around and looked around in a panic. What had just happened? It couldn't have been apparation. You couldn't apparate anywhere inside the house. The day of the wedding she had explicitly been told that, mostly as a warning to deter her from trying to apparate away from her own wedding.

"What the hell did you do!"

Ginny shrieked at hearing the noise and then spun towards the voice. Draco was there again, standing unsteadily with all his weight on one foot. He was glaring at her but Ginny couldn't care about that. She was much too baffled by what was going on to worry about anything else. "Where did you go? And where did you get that jar from?"

Clutched in Draco's hand was a container of burn salve. "I told you! We were going to the attic. I almost killed myself thanks to you!" Ginny only blinked. What?

"What do you mean you almost killed yourself?"

Draco summoned a chair from the nearest room and then plopped down in it. "I mean you were supposed to be there to help me stay balanced. And then suddenly you weren't there and I almost crashed into a box of…..you know what? Never mind. The point is you almost killed me!"

How in Merlin's name was any of this her fault? "You were the one that popped away with no warning! I thought you couldn't apparate in this house."

Draco's brow furrowed. "The spell I casted was to trigger an apparation. From the hall to the attic. It apparates anyone under the charm as long as they're a Malfoy." Ginny's brow furrowed as well. That was odd then.

Blood warding had been a concern for wizards over the centuries. That their wives wouldn't be able to pass through their blood wards wasn't really practical. Particularly in centuries past where some wizards warded their entire homes, or at least specific rooms, so that no one other than those of their blood could enter. Thus part of a traditional wizarding wedding ceremony, as theirs had been, was that the bride underwent a spell where her blood vessels were opened and her husband's blood was transferred into her. Ginny hadn't been particularly happy that Draco had insisted on a traditional wedding. It involved a lot of odd and painful practices such as that. It even involved making an unbreakable vow. She had went along with it though, focusing on the fact that a traditional ceremony also never required the bride and groom to kiss.

That Ginny couldn't get through was a serious issue though. "What else is blood warded?" Ginny couldn't help but suddenly feel anxious. She couldn't access parts of the house. She was rather sure the Gringotts vault would also have weaved in some blood warding.

"I don't get it. It should have worked. Maybe my mother knows something."

Well whatever happened, she was rather sure they wouldn't figure it out anytime tonight. "Here, I'll smear the salve on for you." Draco still looked immersed in thought, but he nodded absentmindedly and Ginny treated his burns. She wondered why the salve was in the attic. Obviously the attic was where the Malfoys stored their more private things. She was willing to bet Draco almost killed himself because he was about to crash into something enchanted with dark magic; something that if the Ministry ever discovered he had would land Draco right back into a cell. No wonder her dad would complain that the raids done in Malfoy Manor never turned up the things he knew the Malfoys must have. As a young girl she probably would have been outraged that the Malfoys got away with things but stashing them up in a blood warded attic. Now that she was a Malfoy herself though, she just hoped the attic remained an impenetrable hiding spot. Never mind that she really didn't want Draco to get arrested. She could now be in danger of getting arrested herself.

After smearing the salve on, Draco got up to lean on her, and the two hobbled to the bedroom. Ginny couldn't quite believe how long today had been. It seemed ages ago that she had woken up with a headache. It still wasn't over though. After a short rest, Ginny found herself helping Draco balance as he hopped into the bathroom. She then left to go get ready for bed in the guest bathroom where her toothbrush was.

Finally alone, Ginny's thoughts raced. Draco had been completely up front with her about being prejudiced. The very first night he had even given her a speech about it. Yet hearing him say he thought some of her friends were mudblood scum hadn't prepared her for tonight. Seeing it in action was a lot harder to deal with. She couldn't just go off on him about it though. Not when her whole 'let's make this marriage thing work' premise was founded on the understanding that she wanted a relationship with Draco despite his flaws.

Putting down the toothbrush, Ginny sat on the toilet with her head in her hands. This was the impasse that Draco had thought would ruin any relationship between them. This is why he had sent her off to France and hadn't wanted to deal with her. But she had rejected his logic and barged in with plans to have a relationship anyways. Backing out now would only be silly and would only serve to prove Draco had been right; that they couldn't work.

Ginny jumped up and marched downstairs towards the floo. Draco was wrong. He had underestimated her if he thought she would just give up all hopes of a happy marriage because of his attitude. Flooing to her home in France, Ginny made a beeline for her purse. Taking out her birth control potion, she took the necessary sip. The vial was almost half empty now. Ginny had been taking a sip every morning, just on the off chance that she ended up back in England that day. This morning was the first time that she hadn't taken it.

Then, she hurriedly emptied her purse so that the contents flew onto the floor and table. There at the very bottom was her wedding ring. Taking a deep breath, Ginny picked it up and slid it onto her finger. Staring at it, she felt a surge of panic rush through her. She was a Malfoy. Part of an old, rich, and bigoted family that had a propensity towards dark magic. What a nightmare. For a few moments she just stood there in the dark, staring. Then magicking the contents back into her purse, Ginny clutched it with a death grip and reentered the floo.

When she entered the bedroom, she saw Draco had managed his way into the bed and was already lying under the covers. He wasn't asleep however. His eyes had opened at the noise of the door opening and Ginny gulped. Putting her purse down, Ginny undressed and avoided looking at her husband. She felt as if she could feel his eyes burning into her. She was on a mission though. She was going to prove that she was just as much of his wife now as she had been yesterday, before she had seen him call her sister-in-law and best friend a mudblood. As far as he would be concerned, the events of tonight had not deterred her in the least. He was going to be her husband come hell or high water. Then turning around, she crawled upwards from the bottom of the bed and loomed over him.

He shoved the covers off of himself and reached up to get purchase on her. If this had been any other man Ginny would have then plunged for his mouth and kissed him. Instead, she went for his throat and kissed his skin. She was not going to be the reason he flashed back to almost having his soul sucked out. She felt her hair get yanked as he pulled her off of him and then he was kissing her chest, his hands wandering into her more intimate parts. She felt a burst of happiness at the realization that Draco really was willing to do more than just use her when they were having sex. The sex really was going to get better and better.

In that moment, with physical pleasure surging through her, Ginny found she didn't even really care that Draco hated Hermione. The only thing she could focus on was that he didn't seem to hate her. In fact, he was the reason why she felt amazing right now. She felt compelled to return the favor. Knowing that his ankle was bad, Ginny let him stay lying on the bed and rode him. And for the first time, as Draco hit his peak, Ginny heard a word that hit something inside her. He had moaned her name.

Ginny stared down at him in shock. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Ginny felt faint. He had said her name. They had never said each other's names during sex before. They only moaned a lot and sometimes cussed. She grinned. Getting off of him, she found herself lying alone on the bed. Draco didn't make a move to reach out and hold her, but that didn't really bother her. He had said her name. It might not mean much, but she couldn't help feeling like it might. This marriage really was going to progress.


End file.
